


For the better

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 37,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marco and Erik” – three words that destroyed his hopes of long, romantic nights with Mario.</p><p>Marco stared at his younger team colleague. Erik looked away, well-knowing what Marco wanted to say. “If you wouldn’t be here, my plan would have worked.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

„Fuck!“  
  
Marco was angry. Really angry. A few moments ago, the team manager has announced the room pairings for the training camp in South Tyrol. He definitely expected that he could share a room with Mario, but his plans were upset. “Marco and Erik” – three words that destroyed his hopes of long, romantic nights with Mario.  
  
Marco stared at his younger team colleague. Erik looked away, well-knowing what Marco wanted to say. “If you wouldn’t be here, my plan would have worked.”  
  
The older one grabbed his suitcase without saying a word, marching away in the direction of their room. Erik followed him in a few metres distance. “Listen, Marco, I’m sorry. If you want to change the room, I don’t mind”, Erik dared to say when Marco slammed the door behind them.  
  
The other one gazed at him with a murderous look. “Jogi will throw us both out of the team if we won’t follow his order.” Erik swallowed. “Mario can always come over, I’ll leave the room then”, he replied helplessly. “That’s not the same”, Marco hissed before he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Erik sighed. “I can manage that”, he said to himself. Then he heard Marco smashing his wash bag into the corner of the bath room. Erik opened his suitcase when he recognized that he doesn’t know which side of the bed he should take. He stapled his clothes on the right side, hoping that it would be ok. Afterwards he listened to Marco who ranted against the distribution of the rooms under the shower.  
  
Minutes later, the midfielder stepped out of the bathroom. “This side of the bed belongs to… fuck, forget it”, he mumbled. Suddenly Erik felt pity for Marco. “I know what it feels to be in love with someone you can’t be together with… “, he thought. “We can change the sides, if you want to?”, he suggested but Marco just shook his head. “I’ll go downstairs, see you later”, he murmured before he left Erik standing in the rain.  
  
The defender slumped onto the bed. “Congratulations, Erik”, he thought. “You drew the shortest straw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing Erik/Marco FF so I'm trying a new one with more chapters. I started to write this one right before the Worldcup. Let's see to where it will lead. But it definetely won't be a story for Gotzeus-lovers, I regret. 
> 
> And the roommate-topic is getting lame, I know. Was the last time I used it. :-)
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


	2. Two.

Erik laid on the bed for minutes, thinking about what has happened in the last few hours. It was the first time he was called for the national team and everybody has welcomed him warmly. And everything was alright until the team manager distributed their rooms. “Mats and Marcel”, “Bastian and Lukas”, “Sami and Mesut” – no pairing was quite a surprise until the team manager announced “Mario and André”.  
  
Erik could see that both Marco and Mario were badly hurt – they shared a quick look that said everything. Marco expected to have a room with Kevin then, but Kevin was Roman’s roommate. “Marco and Erik”. The young defender recalled the moment, his name was declared. Marco looked surprised, but the surprise turned into anger all too soon. Erik however was happy, but just for some seconds, until he saw Marco’s reaction. His crush on him had become stronger during the season but it seems that the midfielder doesn’t even take notice of him. And now he had to survive ten days with him in one room.  
  
Erik grabbed his mobile and made a call. “Jonas? Yeah, I’m fine. Well… no, I’m not.” He told his friend everything and felt much better afterwards. He ended the call when somebody knocked at the door. His heart missed a beat because he thought it was Marco – but Marco wouldn’t have knocked at his own hotel room door.  
  
Erik opened the door and stared into Mats’ face. “Hey, do you want to come over to Schmelle and me? We live just opposite your room.” Erik obliged gladly. Mats threw a meaningful look at Schmelle when he came back with the defender in tow. Seconds later, Kevin and Roman joined them.  
  
“I don’t have to ask where Marco is?”, Kevin made a guess with a bugged tone in his voice. Mats shook his head. “He wanted to go downstairs”, Erik explained. “You know that they have been a couple for quite a long time?”, Mats asked Erik. The latter nodded. “But I think that their time is over, to be honest. Marco doesn’t want to acknowledge it to himself… But too many things have happened, you know. He needs time to realize it and maybe he will fall in sort of a limbo if he finally does. We should be there for him, when it comes to the point.” “Wise words”, Schmelle replied.  
  
“I’m still angry when I think of the drama between the two of them”, Kevin confessed. “I bet most of Marco’s bad days were caused by Mario”, Roman added. “It’s good that they don’t share a room.” “He is annoyed with me because of that”, Erik murmured. “Yeah, we know”, Mats replied. “Come over to Schmelle and me whenever he is treating you bad.” “You can come over to us, too”, Roman said. “Thank you”, Erik whispered. “Don’t let your head hang down. We’ll keep an eye on him”, Mats ended the conversation.  
  
They all moved out of the room, including Mats. “Do you have five minutes more?”, he asked Erik when Roman and Kevin had disappeared. “Sure, do you want to come in?” Both entered the room of Erik and Marco. “I don’t want to beat around the bush”, Mats stated. “You are in love with him, aren’t you?” Erik froze and blushed at the same time. “You don’t have to answer and – it’s okay. Come to me whenever you need somebody to talk to. I’ll be there for you.”  
  
They were interrupted because the door suddenly flew open. A furious Marco stood in the doorframe, hissing: “What’s going on here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouraging comments! <3
> 
> Here we go with the next chapter.


	3. Three.

“Erik, I forgot my mobile. Could please walk over to Schmelle and let him handle it to you?”, Mats asked politely. Erik rushed out of the room and Mats grabbed Marco’s arm, pulling him to an armchair. There he pushed him down.

“Listen, smartass. Neither Schmelle nor Kevin, Roman or me will stand on the side-lines if you take your anger out on Erik. You better should take it out on Mario. Your behaviour makes me sick. Get yourself together, I’m warning you.” Marco jumped out of the chair. “I’m warning you, too. Keep your nose clean and piss off for fuck’s sake!”

Mats stared at him, shaking his head. Then he left him alone. When the door shut, Marco collapsed on the chair. Yes, he knew that Mats was right and yes, he hated himself for being so mean to Erik. But the point was: He couldn’t handle it being so close and at the same time so far from Mario.  
  
At the end of the season, he thought he could deal with it. But now, with Mario around him every day, he was lost. He had seen his boyfriend leaving for Bayern Munich, leaving for Ann-Kathrin – but never staying for _him_. And he could not forgive him anymore, even if he tried. If he was honest, it was over.

“No, I can cope with it”, he said to himself for the thousandth time. “Surely he will treat me better and we can fix everything. I don’t want to lose him.”

But deep inside he knew that he has lost Mario a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is rather a short one so I'm updating more often. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments! xxx


	4. Four.

“Aren’t you hungry?”, Mats asked Erik. They had dinner, sitting together with Schmelle, Roman, Matthias and Christoph. Kevin was their guard post – he had joined Marco and Mario, who were eating with André.   
  
Erik took the fork and forced some bites into his mouth, not leaving his gaze from the table where Marco was sitting. Suddenly some noise occurred. Erik saw Marco standing up, shouting something at Mario, and leaving the table. „Trouble in Paradise“, Schmelle commented dryly. Roman grinned. André talked at Mario who followed Marco.   
  
Five minutes later, the brunet came back, searching for Erik. The latter was confused. “I guess Marco has locked himself in your room”, Mats analysed. “And he is wondering if he can ask you to open the door.”   
  
Mario came over to them but before he could speak, Mats pre-empted him. “No, he can’t. Don’t you dare and rope Erik into your business, understood?” “Shut up”, Mario replied, but he left.   
  
“Jesus Christ, is this usual at the national team?”, Erik asked. Schmelle smiled. “No. It’s just usual for Marco and Mario”. “But I think it will be over soon”, Kevin joined them. “I’m trying to look after him”, he sighed. “Maybe he needs somebody to talk to.”   
  
“Marco?” It’s me, Kevin. Open the door, please. I’m alone.” He heard Marco scuffing to the door. “Hey, are you ok?” Marco shrugged. “I don’t want to talk about it, alright?” “Yeah, sure. But it’s good that you hit back on Mario.” “Shhh. By the way – is Erik mad with me?” “Not mad, I think he is irritated. But do us all a favour: Sort things out with Mario. And now let’s go back.”   
  
When they left the room, they bumped into the brunet. “There you go”, Kevin murmured. Marco sighed before he opened the door once again. “Come in. I guess we have to talk.”


	5. Five.

“Have you seen Erik?”, Marco asked André in the hallway when he finally moved out of the hotel room, a long while after Mario had left. “No, I’m sorry. But have you seen Mario?” “Yes, we had a long conversation”, Marco sighed, his eyes becoming teary. “Do you want to speak about it?” “No, it’s ok. We decided to focus on the World Championship and sort things out afterwards. Until then, everything is …shelved.” “I see”, André replied, hugging the blond. “Try to understand him, Marco”, he added. “I’m trying to, but I’m not sure if I can go on with him like that.” André nodded. “Take your time to make a decision”.   
  
Both went down the hallway to the lobby. “Yeah, take your time”, Marco thought. “Bloody hell, we’ve had enough time. And what did he do? Leaving me alone, betraying me with his “girlfriend”, lying to everybody and faking a relationship. What has become of the man I loved once?”   
  
Absentmindedly, he rushed into Mats. “So, is Erik free to return to his room now?”, he asked sarcastically. “Where is Erik?”, Marco replied. “Over there with Matthias”.   
  
Marco strolled into the direction Mats had pointed out. “Oh cool, you’re playing billiard? Who is winning?” “Matthias”, Erik answered carefully. “What a pity… Eh, I just wanted to say, the coast is clear.” “Mhm”, Erik replied, preparing for his next billiard move. He messed it up with panache, his hands trembling. “I better leave, I’m making you nervous”, Marco tried to joke. Erik looked up and their gazes met. “If you could see me now”, the younger one thought.


	6. Six.

The midfielder scuffled over to Kevin, Mats, Schmelle and Roman. “Hey, what are you doing?”, he tried to start a conversation. “Waiting for you to behave normal?”, Schmelle stated bluntly. Marco started to flare, but then he took a deep breath. “You’re right. I talked to Mario and we resolved everything… at least for the moment.” “Aha”, Kevin declared. “Hey, that’s Poldi’s sentence!”, Roman rescued the situation.   
  
“Let’s all go to bed”, Mats decided, “the day has been long and exhausting”. “Good point”, Marco agreed. They all stood up, turning into the direction of the stairs. “Marco, don’t you want to ask Erik if he comes with us?” “Sure”.   
  
Marco walked over to Erik and Matthias. “We’ll go to bed, do you want to come with us?” “No, I’m staying with Matthias”, Erik replied firmly. Marco could feel that his roommate was hurt. “No problem”, he answered hastily before he left with the others.   
  
“He _is_ mad on me, isn’t he?”, Marco asked. “Hell, Marco. Open your eyes”, Mats stated. “What do you mean?”, the blond replied confused. “You’re beyond help. Go and get yourself a good night of sleep, maybe you can see clearer then. Good night, boys!”   
  
Marco opened the door of the hotel room, still thinking about Mats’ words. He sat down on the armchair. Where did he miss anything? Despite the fact that he missed the moment when Mario has turned into an egoistic idiot. Mario. Did he miss it lying next to him? Yes and no. He missed the old Mario but he knew that he will never come back. Suddenly tears ran down his face and he weeped over everything – first of all over the end of their relationship.   
  
He was so buried in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Erik coming back. He startled when the defender stepped into the room and laid a hand on his shoulder. “God damn, leave me alone!”, he sobbed, trying to hide his tears. “I didn’t cry, I’m some kind of …allergic”. Erik rummaged in his suitcase and gave Marco a box of handkerchiefs. “Yeah, there must be some birch pollen in the room”, the defender agreed. Marco looked at him grateful. “Do you have the same problems with …birch pollen?”, he asked. “Absolutely”, Erik replied, “but it’s getting better in time”. “I hope you are right”, Marco mumbled. “You’ll immunize, I promise”, Erik whispered back but he was drowned out because the midfielder blew his nose noisily.   
  
“Should we go to bed?”, he asked his roommate. “Yes, I’m tired.” Both prepared for the night and crawled under the blankets. Marco switched the lights off. A breathless silence between them followed. Suddenly Marco whispered: “Erik? I’m sorry.” “No, I’m sorry that you’ll have to share a room with me.” “Are you nuts? Fuck, I’m an idiot. Let us catch some hours of sleep before I leave more blood on the carpet”, Marco mumbled. “Agreed”, Erik murmured back.   
  
He was half asleep when he heard Marco’s warm voice once again: “Sleep well, Erik.”


	7. Seven.

Erik smiled when he awoke the next morning. He couldn’t help himself – although yesterday had been such a disaster, everything was still like a dream. Especially the man who laid next to him, snoring quietly, his hair a total mess.  
  
Marco came back to life again slowly and Erik wished him a good morning. Marco stretched himself. “I wish you a good morning, too. And… Erik? Can we start all over again?” Erik nodded, still grinning. “Hey, what’s up?”, Marco asked amused. “It’s your hair…”, Erik giggled. “Yeah, I know. I always look messy after waking up. You should get used to it!” “I’d love to…”, the younger one thought.  
  
Marco jumped out of the bed. “Time to get my hairstyle under control”, he joked. “By the way: You should have a look at yourself in the mirror, too.” He laughed because Erik darted out of the bed. “Just kidding”, Marco replied and closed the bathroom door right before the defender’s nose.  
  
Erik smiled like a lunatic. This was so much better than yesterday. Both went down to have breakfast together and Erik well-noticed that Marco ignored Mario. They both sat down on a table with Kevin, Schmelle, Mats and Roman. Matthias and Christoph joined them once again. “Did you sleep well?”, Mats asked. Marco grinned. “No, he is snoring!” “That’s not fair, _he_ is!”, Erik pointed out, both smiling at each other.  
  
Mats noticed it with satisfaction. “Seems like you are harmonizing, who should have thought that?” He winked at Erik. The latter blushed but Marco didn’t notice it. He stared at Mario who came over to their table.  
  
“Are you up for a billiard match after training?”, he asked the blond. “No, I already promised Erik, I’m sorry”, Marco replied distantly. “Too bad”. The brunet walked away disappointed. “I think he has another notion of ‘we shelve it’ than you”, Mats stated. “He never has accepted a ‘no’”, Marco mumbled before he continued: “I’m sorry Erik, I abused you. But honestly: Do you want to play billiard with me in the afternoon?” “With pleasure”, the other one answered.  
  
Marco kept distance to Mario during the training. Afterwards, he took a shower and went down to the billiard table with Erik. They had played for fifteen minutes when Mario turned out of the blue. “Looks good!”, he uttered. Marco stared at him. “Do you want to watch us?!” “Yeah, why not?” Marco sighed. “Don’t you have to do anything with Toni or Jerome? Or go to the sauna?” “Do you want to get rid of me?”, Mario replied offended, “wait… I think I understood”. He threw a critical glance on Erik. "Good luck with the, eh …’game’”, he stated provocatively before he walked away.  
  
“I must apologize once again”, Marco said. “It’s not your fault”. “In some way it is. But…”, Marco made a move and holed the last billiard ball, “I think I have won. Rematch?” “Rematch.” 


	8. Eight.

The next days went by quite peaceful. Mario tried to come close to Marco every now and then but the blond stayed reserved. The training kept the whole team busy and they collapsed into their beds every evening. Marco got along with Erik better and better and he was glad that they shared a room.  
  
A few days before Marco’s birthday Mario caught him the moment he wanted to leave the lobby. “What’s going on with Erik?”, he hissed. “What? Are you nuts? What should be going on with him?” “Marco, don’t shit me. Everybody can see that he has a crush on you!” “You are totally crazy. But… wait! You are jealous, hm? Yeah, you are! Now you know how it feels, you god damn idiot!”, Marco talked himself into a rage. “Piss off, I can’t stand you any longer. _You_ are talking to _me_ about jealousy! Go and call Ann-Kathrin and have a good cry on her.” He ditched the brunet and stamped away.  
  
When he arrived at his room, he was still in a fury. “Un-fucking-believable!”, he shouted. Erik, who was lying on the bed, was deeply irritated. “What happened?”, he asked the midfielder. “You won’t believe it! Mario has lost his last spark of mind. He is jealous! He thinks you have a crush on me!”   
  
Erik’s blood suddenly ran cold. He stared at Marco who misinterpreted his silence. “Yeah, I know that he is going insane!” Erik wasn’t able to move. “Don’t be shocked”, Marco added. “I don’t give a damn at his words.” The defender coughed. “I think I have a slight cold. Maybe I should go and see the doctor”. He rushed out of the room, leaving a stunned Marco behind.  
  
Erik’s heart beat like mad. He tried to catch a clear thought, then he knocked at a door.   
“Mats? Can I come in?”  
  
  
Mats grinned when Erik ended his story. “Mario is cleverer than I thought”, he meant. “But don’t worry. Marco is so self-absorbed at the moment, he won’t come behind that Mario is right.” “I’m sick anyway”, Erik uttered, “and I had an idea for his birthday but now I don’t know if I can do this… to be honest, it was stupid.” “No, tell me”, Mats encouraged his teammate. Erik explained everything to Mats and the latter was truly impressed. “Do it! I guess this would be one of the best birthday presents he ever got.”  
  
The younger one smiled at him shyly. “Can I come and cry on your shoulder if he hates me afterwards?” “Always, greenhorn, always. But I think he will cry on _your_ shoulder because he will be so touched. By the way, here is Marcel’s phone number. I will clear everything with the team. Good luck!” The defender felt relieved after he had talked to Mats and drew the plan with him.  
  
He went back to his hotel room where Marco was sitting on the balcony. “Do you feel better?”, he asked concerned. “Yes, much better”, Erik replied ashamed. “That’s good. And guess what, I gave Mario a proper talk. He won’t offend us anymore.” “Aha”. “I’m cross with him. As a peace offer, I asked him to celebrate my birthday with me and some friends. But he neglected, because of the DFB Gala the same evening. He wants to attend it with Ann-Kathrin ‘to keep up appearances’. Such a fucking idiot!”, he told disappointed.  
  
That encouraged Erik to start his plan. “Damn, I forgot my medicine”, he fibbed, “I’ll be back in some minutes”. Marco shook his head in surprise but Erik was already out of the door. He walked in the open before he put his smartphone out of his pocket, dialling a number. “Marcel? Hi, this is Erik, Marco’s teammate. Do you have some minutes for me?”


	9. Nine.

Erik came back from his phone call punctually for dinner. He sat down vis-à-vis to Mats and Schmelle. Marco was two seats away from him. “Did it work? …Did the medicine help?”, Mats asked with a wink. “Yeah, amazingly well”, the younger one grinned back.   
  
Marco was concentrated on the food. “Hey, dude, what are your plans for your birthday?”, Mats shouted over to Marco. “Hmpf”, the blond swallowed, “nothing special. Most of the boys will attend the DFB Gala”. He darted a malicious look into the direction of Mario on the next table. “I see”, Mats answered, “the scheduling is bad”. Marco shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter. I’m full, I go upstairs. Have a good night, boys. See you later, Erik.” Then he left.   
  
“I think he wants to be alone some time”, Mats analysed. “Should we have a walk?”, Schmelle suggested. “Yeah, why not.” The three teammates left the dining room. “What did Marcel say?”, Mats wanted to know. “He will take care of everything”, Erik replied gladly. “We only have to guarantee that Marco doesn’t smell a rat, that’s all.” “Cool! I bet he will be overwhelmed”, Schmelle stated. “Let’s hope so”, Erik sighed. “He deserves it, after all that he’s been through with Mario. Thank you, Erik.” The younger one blushed. “Do you know the whole story between the two of them?”, Mats asked. Erik shook his head. “Come on, let’s go outside through the forests. We’ll tell you.”   
  
Later, when they arrived at the hotel again, Erik had a lump in his throat. “Poor Marco”, he guessed, “how strong must you be.” And he felt that the crush on the blond wasn’t just a crush anymore. He stumbled inside the hotel after saying good night to Mats and Schmelle. Silently he opened the door of their room. Marco was already sleeping, the moonlight shining on his face, his delicate features relaxed. Erik had to fight back the urge to caress him. “God damn, I’m so in love with you”, he thought.


	10. Ten.

It was the 30th of May, the day before Marco’s birthday. The team decided to celebrate at midnight, but only for a few minutes. When the clocks stroke the hour, Philipp raised the glass. “Happy birthday Marco, in the name of all of us. We hope that we can celebrate your birthday today and in six weeks the World Championship title. I wish you a good and healthy new year of age. Cheers!”  
  
They all clicked glasses and Mario scrambled into Marco’s direction. He embraced him and whispered into his ear: “Come to my room later, I have a special birthday present for you.” “I see what I can do”, the blond replied defensively. He was distracted by Kevin who hit him on the shoulder. “Happy birthday and gimme five!” “Yeah, give us five!”, Mats and Schmelle came over. They pushed Marco away from Mario who was talking with André.  
  
When almost every other player and the trainer had congratulated Marco, Erik joined his roommate. “Hey, happy birthday”, he wished him before he embraced him shortly. “Thank you, Erik”, Marco answered, “are you well?” “Sure. But I’ll go to bed in a few minutes, I hope it is ok.” “I’ll join you not too late”.  
  
Erik left the small party, excited and nervous. He looked at his watch, counting the minutes until Marco would come back. Does he have a tete-a-tetes with Mario? Erik became sad at the pure thought of it. But his fears were ungrounded because Mats send him a message just a few minutes later.  
  
Erik searched for the box of matches hastily. He had only just finished his work when the birthday boy entered the room. “Hell, I’m tired”, Marco claimed before he saw the little birthday cake with 25 burning candles on the table and the two glasses of champagne. “Oh wow, did you do this?”, he asked Erik surprised. “Yes, I thought you wanted to have some time to relax and check your calls and messages in a nice birthday atmosphere. I mean, you’ll get a real present from me tomorrow, but…” “That’s so sweet of you”, Marco smiled and Erik could feel that he was really tickled when he blew out the candles.  
  
“I just want to make two phone calls, then we can drink the champagne”, he explained. “Should I leave for a few minutes?”, Erik asked. “No, not at all. I don’t have any secrets.” Marco dialled the first number. “Hey, it’s me. Yes… thank you, mom. Is Nico still awake? Not? What a pity. I’ll call Yvonne tomorrow. Yeah, I’m drinking champagne with Erik right now, everything is fine.” Erik stood on the balcony, listening to Marco. He knew that his family meant a lot to the older one – “just like my own family to me”, he thought.  
  
The second call raised Erik’s blood pressure. “Hey, bov! Haha, thank you dude! Yeah, we celebrated a little bit. Too bad you can’t be here but we catch up on it. No, I’m alone with Erik. Mario? Who is Mario? No, I’ve had enough of him since he wants to go to this fucking Gala with his fucking girlfriend tomorrow. Enough said. Be good to yourself, I’ll call you the next days!” Erik took a deep breath because Marco didn’t become suspicious.  
  
And then he had to take another deep breath: The midfielder stepped out on the balcony and rested his hand on Erik’s shoulder, whispering into his ear: “Champagne, anyone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these chapters in May, when the team really was in South Tyrol. I have a lump in my throat when I think about the fact that the Germans indeed became the World Champions - but without Marco. 
> 
> Let's see what's happening in the story with him and Erik, that'll be much more pleasant. ;-)
> 
> Comments are always very welcome. Thank you for reading and your kudos! xxx


	11. Eleven.

Erik and Marco spent two hours on the balcony, drinking champagne and watching the stars. It was a mild night and they talked about a lot of things. About Mario, the last season, the lost Pokalfinale, their trainers. Marco had never been so open to Erik before and the latter enjoyed it.  
  
“What about you”, the midfielder asked suddenly, “are you in love with somebody?” Maybe it was the champagne that encouraged Erik. “Yes, but he doesn’t know about it. And it’s better this way.” “He?”, Marco smiled surprised, “I wouldn’t have thought that. Maybe you should tell him?” “Believe me, that wouldn’t end well.” “I know what you mean. I’m sick and tired of tragic love stories, too”, Marco added sadly.  
  
“Should we go to bed? The flight to Frankfurt tomorrow is early”. Erik agreed. Both prepared for the night. Marco looked at the younger one before he switched off the lights. “Thank you, Erik. For everything.”  
  
The next morning, they got up and packed their suitcases. Erik was nervous and he still hoped that his plan would work. He met Mats, Schmelle, Roman and Kevin in the lobby. All were in the secret. Marco stumbled downstairs, his mobile pressed on his ear. “He tries to call his sister”, Erik knew. Mats winked. “Marco, come over. You can make phone calls on the way to the airport. By the way, how does it feel to be 25?” The addressed one grinned. “Don’t even ask me”.  
  
They climbed into the minibuses that should bring them to the airport. Mats and Schmelle took care unsuspiciously that they shared the last bus together with Marco. The bus drove only five metres, then a hotel employee run out of the lobby. He called Marco back. “There was something left in your room, I think you forgot it. Will you come inside and have a quick look at it?” Marco was puzzled but he followed the order.  
  
He walked inside the lobby, not noticing that the bus departed without him. The employee guided him to a side room that was dark until he switched the lights on. Marco could not trust his eyes. A whole bunch of people was inside, shouting: “Surprise! Happy birthday, Marco!”  
  
Marco couldn’t get an overview because a little boy ran straight into his arms. “Nico!”, he melted away and carried his little nephew into his arms. He held him tight and risked a look at the other ones. His whole family and his best friends were there.  
  
“What a surprise”, he stammered, “but I should go and catch the bus to the airport”. “No, you shouldn’t”, Marcel explained grinning. “We can stay here to celebrate your birthday. We will fly to Frankfurt later.” Everybody congratulated the birthday boy, they drank some champagne and sat down on a table. His mother hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad to be with you on this special day, love.”  
  
Marco was overwhelmed. “I cannot say how happy I am that you all are here. And Jogi accepted that?”, he asked unbelievingly. “We promised him not to overdo and let’s say… You had a prominent proponent”, his best friend added. Marco felt guilty. He didn't talk to Mario until the last evening. Maybe he has realized his mistakes?  
  
“I was so unfair to him”, he mumbled. “What did you say?”, Marcel asked him. “I said I was unfair to Mario.” “How did you get the idea?” “Well, he was the ‘prominent proponent’, wasn’t he?” Marcel swallowed and shook his head. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but you are on the wrong track.” “Then whom should I thank for this?”, Marco asked dumbfounded but the he realized it the moment he spoke it out.  
  
“Erik.”


	12. Twelve.

“God damn, drive faster”, the blond encouraged Marcel, “or let me do it”. “Are you nuts? I don’t want to die on your birthday”, the smaller one replied. Both were on the way to the airport, trying to bring back Erik.  
  
When they arrived, they saw a plane departing. “Fuck! He left and he should be here, celebrating with us if he is responsible for this surprise party. You should have told me earlier!”, Marco muttered. “He pleaded me not to tell you anything as long as possible.” “You talked to him?” “Sure. It was his idea and we plotted the plan together.” Marco was stunned. “Why did he do this?”  
  
“Do I really need to tell you?”, the other one mumbled. “I’m such an idiot, Marcel! Yesterday he said to me that he is in love with somebody! Wait – do you think that he meant … _me_?!” Marco shook his head in disbelief. “I have an admirer, don’t I?” “Looks like”, Marcel grinned.  
  
“I can’t cope with it at the moment, I really can’t”, Marco confessed. “I mean – Erik? Until yesterday I didn’t even know that he is gay!” “Take your time and sort things out with Mario first. The rest will come along.” Marco breathed deeply. “Let’s go back to my birthday party”. “Good plan”, Marcel agreed.  
  
They fell into a silence and Marcel drove the hotel car back safely. Suddenly Marco murmured: “Hell, nobody has ever done that for me before.” Marcel turned his head and picked his words carefully. “I guess he might be truly in love with you and he has no concerns to show it. If you know what I want to say. He’s not like Mario who is always busy to hide his feelings and to keep up a double life. You’re too valuable to stay in the shadows and come after his girlfriend and his life in Munich.”  
  
Marco reflected it. “You’re right. I was always the one who was running after him and now it seems that somebody is caring for me. I’m not used to it”, the blond said with a bitter tone in his voice. “It’s just – I need some time to think about it. That’s a bit much at the moment.” “I know it’s pathetic, but: Your heart will guide you the way one day”, Marcel ended. Marco looked at him gladly.  
  
“And _I_ know why you are my best friend.”


	13. Thirteen.

Marco’s birthday party in South Tyrol was a huge success. He enjoyed it so much being together with his beloved ones. Marco tried to call Erik several times but he only got his mailbox. In the end, he left him a message, slightly drunk from another two glasses of champagne.   
  
In Germany, everything was much more boring, especially considering the dull look on Ann-Kathrin’s face. The players met with their friends and families before the Gala. Erik and Mats sat together and the latter whispered to Erik: “Did you get a call or a message from him?“ “I forgot my mobile in the hotel room. Shit, will this event never end?” “My sentiments exactly”, Mats agreed.   
  
Finally they were released. Erik darted into his hotel room – this time, every player got a room on his own. He grabbed his mobile and saw seven missed calls, all from Marco’s number. Suddenly he felt dizzy and he noticed that the older one left him a message on his mailbox. “Erik? It’s me, Marco. I don’t know what to say, I’m overwhelmed. Thank you so much. God, I can’t wait to thank you personally. And Erik?” A pause followed. “You should have been here. We tried to bring you back. We drove to the airport but Marcel was such a slowpoke! Now I’m on the way to Frankfurt. Will you come and see me when I’m back? I’ll send you a message. And I...eh...naah, forget it. See you soon!”   
  
Erik was relieved, utterly happy and excited all at once. He heard somebody knocking at his door and he was sure that it was Mats. “Hey, greenhorn, is everything alright?”, his teammate greeted him, “wait, regarding the look on your face, I already know the answer.” “Guess what! He left me a message on my mailbox and he tried to call me several times. He sounded happy and he wants to see me when he is back.”   
  
“Bingo!”, Mats smiled, “and listen, there will be almost two months left plus the whole next season. Maybe you can share a house with him in Brazil?” Erik smiled brightly. “I don’t want to beleaguer him. I just want him to be happy.” Mats patted Erik’s shoulder. “Carry on and we will see what happens in the end.” Erik nodded. “Thank you, Mats.”   
  
When Marco finally arrived at the team hotel and got his room number he texted it immediately to Erik. “Do you want to come over in half an hour? I need a shower first”. Erik obliged gladly. Marco took the elevator to his room, smiling all the way down the hallway. Yes, why shouldn’t he get to know Erik better? If he was honest to himself, his unagitated admiration was a blessing for him. Buried in his thoughts, he opened the door to his hotel room and was mortally scared in a second.   
  
He was not alone – on his bed laid Mario, almost naked.


	14. Fourteen.

“Get out!”, the blond screamed but Mario didn’t seem to care. He lolled on the bed. “Come on, your birthday present is waiting for you!” Marco pushed away the thoughts of all the nights he had made love with Mario.   
  
“I said: get out of here”, he repeated firmly. Mario stood up and tried to come closer to Marco. “Let me seduce you a little bit”, he mumbled.   
  
“Are you deaf? By the way, where is your girlfriend?” “It doesn’t matter”, the brunet replied. “Oh yes, it _does_ matter. I bet she is waiting next door. Boo! Who do you think you are? And who do you think I am? Your makeshift?”   
  
Mario was shorttaken. “What’s wrong with you? You never said ‘no’ before! By the way, where have you been all the time?” “That has got a shit to do with you!”, Marco hissed. “One last time: Get out of here.”   
  
“You’re in a bad mood, I see. What a pity”, Mario said sarcastically. “Get your clothes on”, Marco claimed. “I’m sorry, I only brought a bathrobe with me.” “Then put it on and fuck off!”, the blond yelled.   
  
He opened his suitcase and grabbed his washbag. “When I’m out of the bathroom I don’t want to see you here any longer!” He stamped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. “You’re squeamish!”, the brunet uttered, “ you’re missing much!”. Marco didn’t hear him because the water of the shower was already running.   
  
The younger one grabbed his bathrobe, put it on and left the room. Just the moment he stepped out of the door, Erik appeared in the hallway. Mario understood the circumstances within a second. “Bye, darling, it has been a pleasure! I love you, too!”, he shouted into the room with a voice sweet as sugar.   
  
Erik stood in the hallway like a statue. Mario ran past him with a triumphant look on his face. “Oh Erik, I didn’t see you. Where are you going?”, he asked his teammate innocently.   
  
“Nowhere”, the defender whispered back, almost inaudible.


	15. Fifteen.

Marco stared at his watch. It was almost an hour since he sent Erik his message. Did he do anything wrong? He curled up on his bed and fell asleep over his thoughts.   
  
One floor above him, Erik didn’t get any sleep at all. He felt empty and miserable. “God, he has still an affair with Mario and my idea of the party was nothing but intrusive!” He swore not to tell anybody about the incident he witnessed before.   
  
The next morning, the players went down to have breakfast. Erik stepped into the elevator. When the lift stopped one level lower, Marco entered it. “Erik!”, he said insecurely, “where have you been?” “I’m sorry, I fell asleep”, Erik murmured, his cheeks blushing. He was not able to look Marco in the eye. “Well thank you for this big surprise, you couldn’t have made me happier!” Erik thought: “Yes, but _he_ made you happier, I bet”. The elevator stopped and both went down in the direction of the restaurant. “I forget my mobile”, Erik mumbled and turned around.   
  
Marco was beyond belief. “I guess I was wrong. He definitely doesn’t have a crush on me. I see ghosts!”, he thought. Deep inside he was disappointed. The blond sat down next to Mats in the breakfast room. “Hey man, I heard you had a great surprise party!” “Yeah, that was the best birthday present I have ever got”, Marco smiled still overwhelmed. “You should tell Erik!” “I tried to, but… he didn’t turn up.” Mats was stunned. “Try it again”. “That’s what I have planned.”   
  
Marco didn’t get a chance to talk to Erik until the evening when they had to play the match against Cameroon. Both Marco and Erik were in the starting eleven and it was Erik’s first match for the national team. Mario sat on the bench.   
  
“No, I won’t be considerate”, Erik thought stubbornly. He took his place for the team photo right next to Marco, embracing him and pulling him close. The latter was surprised and patted Erik on the knee encouraging. The match was a perfect demonstration of their harmony on the pitch. Erik passed the ball on the left side several times straight into Marco’s run. It seemed that there was a blind understanding between them.   
  
After the match, Marco was enthusiastic. “Hell, that was good, thank you!” Erik smiled back. “Do you want to have a drink with me when we return to the hotel?”, Marco asked. It almost broke Erik’s heart but he answered: “I’m sorry, I’m so tired.” Marco was sad. “I see. Maybe we can catch up on it in Brazil.”   
  
The midfielder reflected what he may have done wrong this time. Suddenly Mats joined him. “Good match, man. You’re a perfect team with Erik.” “Mhm. But do you know what’s wrong with him?” “Keep it private, but maybe he is afraid of his own courage? He doesn’t want to overdo I guess.” Marco smiled embarrassed. “Did he talk to you?” Mats shook his head. “I won’t reveal anything.”   
  
“I see”, Marco grinned back, “but do you have an advice for me?” “Let your heart guide you the way”, the other one replied. “Wow, you’re the second person who is telling me that.” “I know why I like Marcel”, Mats laughed. “But seriously: If you are interested in him, give him something back.”   
  
Marco already developed a thought in his mind. “Yes, that’s it! I have an idea.”


	16. Sixteen.

The next morning the players left the team hotel for a three days break. Erik stood up early, leaving the hotel as soon as possible. “If I will see Marco and Mario together, I will freak out”, he thought. “I need some time to prepare for Brazil. I hope so much that I don’t have to live in a house with them.”  
  
Marco slept long before Marcel picked him up. They saw Mario and Ann-Kathrin departing together in a car. “How do you feel?”, Marcel asked. Marco told him everything – about Mario’s appearance in his hotel room, Erik’s odd behaviour and his idea.  
  
“You like him, don’t you?”, Marcel wanted to know. “Eh, maybe, but he is so unapprochable the last days”. Marco blushed. “Is he? You'll have to find out why! And come on, I know you long enough. He’s your type!” “Naaaah, I just want to spend some time with him and thank him for the surprise party.” “Sure, and my name is Marcella”, Marcel grinned. Marco punched him in the side. “First of all I need a rest before the World cup begins. Let’s drive home.”  
  
A few minutes before they arrived at Marco’s flat, his mobile rang and a message showed up. “Erik?”, Marcel asked. “No”, Marco answered disappointed. “It’s just Mario.” “If you could listen to yourself! ‘It’s just Mario’, imagine you would have said that a few months ago!” Marco had to smile about himself.  
  
“Mario is smoking the peace pipe. He said sorry and he invites us to his birthday party. Ann-Kathrin won’t be there. He writes that I have to spend a lot of time together with him in Brazil and that he doesn’t want to be cross with me.” “Sounds reasonable”, Marcel answered, “if you want to, we can attend his party.” Marco sighed. “Let’s do so. For the sake of peace and quiet.”  
  
Mario’s birthday party went by without any incidents. Marco and Marcel left it after two hours but they were caught by some paparazzi. Erik felt numb when he saw the photos a day later on the internet. “Come on boy, don’t built up false hopes”, he swore, “just have a good time in Brazil.”  
  
The national team met again before the match against Armenia. On the way to the stadium the three players were silent, buried in their thoughts. Mario’s mind screamed that he wanted his lover back, Marco thought about his admirer and Erik said to himself that he would be wiser within the next weeks.  
  
But after the 44th minute of the match against Armenia nothing was the way it had been before.


	17. Seventeen.

Marcel held Marco tight for minutes. He said nothing, he was just there, embracing his best friend and stroking his back. When Marco moved, the other one stated: “I will pack your suitcase, just rest your foot on the cushion. I’ll drive you home or to any other place you want to be. And listen, Marco: We’ll get through this together. I won’t leave you alone for just a second.”   
  
Marco looked at Marcel. “Thank you”, he whispered back, his voice broken. “Don’t you dare and thank me for this. I would do almost anything for you and you know it.” Marco nodded. “Come on, everything is ready. Let’s go downstairs and get it over and done.”   
  
The other players sat together in the hotel lobby, still shocked. All of them embraced Marco shortly, as best as it was possible with his crutches. Mario caressed his cheek quickly. “I’ll play for you. We ‘ll bring the cup home.” “Give your best. But the World cup doesn’t matter for me anymore”, Marco replied before he left his team.   
  
Marcel opened the door of the car for Marco when Erik rushed out of the hotel. “Marco, wait. Can we keep in touch during the World cup? I want to know how your rehab is going ‘cause we will have the best BVB-season ever from August on, I swear. I need you so badly on the pitch and in our team... and in my life.” Erik’s eyes went wide and he face palmed when he realized what he had just said but Marco seemed to smile at least a bit.   
  
The defender continued hastily: “I mean, I know that you’re still together with Mario. But here, if it isn’t too childish, I have something for you. It brought me luck during the last months and it should bring you fortune, too.” He handled an envelope to Marcel. “Bye, Marco. Take care …and I’m gonna miss you. That’s not just a phrase.” He held eye contact with the injured midfielder, then he turned around and walked back in the hotel.   
  
“Man, he is really upset”, Marcel stated when Marco has manoeuvred his bandaged foot and the crutches into the car, “but what did he mean with Mario? Anyway, forget about it for now. Where should I drive you to?” “First to Dortmund and you know where I want to be then.” “Alright. By the way, here’s Erik’s envelope.”   
  
“I’ll open it when I am there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to the wonderful Marcel. One of the best "best friends" ever, I guess.


	18. Eighteen.

Marco closed the door behind him and let the tears run. His foot was in cast right now, the injury even worse than they thought at first. He had been in a trance the last two days, only his family and his best friends going through to him.  
  
And now he was here, in his hideaway. He has bought the little cabin after Mario had left for Munich. It was an old forester’s lodge in the middle of the woods. He shut himself away whenever he needed to be alone and to rethink everything. Mario had never been here and it was a place where nothing reminds Marco of him and the heartaches he was responsible for.  
  
Marcel had agreed to pick him up the next day but only after he had promised to leave his mobile on. Marco lay down on the small sofa in the middle of the small living room. He still sobbed but after a while his tears were mixed with the will to carry on.  
  
He took his crutches and hobbled outside where he sat down on a wooden bench. The view was fantastic. The cabin was placed on a clearing and he could see the next town within a few kilometres distance. Suddenly the sun came out and broke through the clouds. “Yes, the sun will shine again for me”, he thought. “I will make it.”  
  
He went to bed very early, sleeping better than the nights before. In his dream he saw Erik running on the pitch, passing a ball to him. He scored and the crowd in Dortmund’s stadium went crazy. When he awoke the next morning, he still smiled by the pure thought of it.  
  
Suddenly something came to his mind. He climbed hastily out of the bed, balancing on his healthy foot and searching for Erik’s envelope. When he opened it, he found his favourite bracelet in it, together with a note. “It brought me from the Third Division to the Champions League. I hope it will bring you back on the pitch again as soon as possible. That’s where you belong to. XXX Erik”.  
  
Marco was touched. He knotted the bracelet around his wrist, determined. “We’re entering a new era, I swear.”


	19. Nineteen.

“Marcel, do you want to go on vacation with Robin and me?”, Marco asked his best friend when he came to pick him up again. “Eh, sure, but is that going to be okay for you with your cast?” “Listen, I thought about a lot of things. This fucking injury is a break for me. I have to find out what I really want in life and in my career. And nobody can help me better with this than the two of you.”  
  
The shorter one grinned. “When do you want to start?” “Tomorrow”. “Tomorrow?”, Marcel echoed unbelievingly. “Yeah tomorrow. I already booked everything. We’re flying to Crete.”  
  
And so they did.  
  
Mario texted Marco every day but his messages mostly hurt the blond. “You should have been here”, “The Campo is amazing”, “Just arrived on the training ground”. Marco brooded all over it and he was speechless how less empathic the other one could be.  
  
Erik, as promised, kept in touch with Marco, too. But to the contrary, his messages were much more caring. “How is your foot today?”, “What did the doctors say?”, “How do you feel?” He never said anything about Brazil unless Marco asked him.  
  
It was hard for the injured midfielder to watch the first match of the World cup although Marcel and Robin did their best to distract him. The moment Mats scored, a loud “yessss!” escaped Marco and he grabbed his mobile to send a tweet. He was really happy for his BVB teammates, for Mats, Roman, Kevin – and for Erik. Marco felt that Dortmund was where he belonged to, and that the team was like a second family to him.  
  
On the other side, his memories and the passion for Mario fade away. He could understand the younger one’s decision to leave Dortmund less and less. “But maybe he is in good hands in Munich”, Marco thought, “he became as superficial as they are”.  
  
After the first match and after another long conversation with his best friends, he went to bed. The night was warm, the cast was obstructive and the blond couldn’t find any sleep. Deep inside he became aware that something was changing. When he finally fell asleep, Marco dreamt of Erik once again.  
  
But this time, they weren’t on the pitch together. This time, they kissed.


	20. Twenty.

Marco awoke with a huge smile on his face. He grabbed his iPad and started to flip through some sites. But it wasn’t Mario’s name he typed into the search box. He looked for Erik when Marcel caught him. “Haha, I knew that I was right”, he smiled at his friend. “I just want to be up-to-date”, Marco stated.   
  
“ _Date_ is the right word by the way”, the other one replied glibly. “Hold your horses!”, Marco grinned, “no, seriously, I’ll have to put an end to Mario at first.” “I’m wondering why Erik said he thinks that you’re still together with him”, Marcel considered. “Good point. I’ll find out, I have nothing better to do at the moment.” Marcel threw another glance at Marco’s iPad. “Obviously, you _have_ ”, he said, before he made a quick getaway, still laughing in the hallway.   
  
Marco didn’t think twice and sent Mats a message. “Hi, I heard that you are sharing a house with Erik? Can you do me a favour?” Mats normally wasn’t the one who let himself get used but in this case he was on Marco’s side. In the evening he went over to Erik’s room in Brazil. “Hey, how is it going?” They talked a little bit about the last days before Mats became concrete. “How do you get along with Mario?”, he asked. Erik shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t have to do much with him, why are you asking?” “I wonder if he is still together with Marco.” “Yeah, he is.” “How do you know?”   
  
Erik stammered. “It isn’t important.” Mats raised his eyebrows. “Did you watch them?”, he shot in the dark. “Well… yeah, I did. On the day Marco arrived from South Tyrol. I wanted to visit him but Mario came out of his room, shouting ‘I love you, too’”. Erik looked away embarrassed.   
  
Mats was dumbfounded. “Should I try to find out what really happened?”, he asked Erik. "I can't believe that they are still a couple." The younger one smiled back shyly. “Maybe? If it’s not too much for you”, he added. “I’ll try my best”, Mats replied before he left. “Hell, I’m a double agent in the name of love”, he thought when he returned to his room again.   
  
There he picked up his mobile and texted everything to Marco. Marco’s answer didn’t take long. “That fucking asshole!”, he wrote. “He waited inside my room to surprise me, but I threw him out immediately. When he left I was already under the shower and didn’t hear what he said to Erik!”   
  
With the reply in his hands, Mats went back to Erik. “Hey, I asked him if he is still together with Mario and if anything happened on the day he returned to the team. He said that Mario lay in his bed but he threw him out. Then I told him your observation. He didn’t know that Mario was putting on a show.” Erik’s eyes went wide. Mats added: “Mario was just jealous but there was absolutely nothing going on between the two of them. Do you know what this means? He’s free.”   
  
In Crete, Marco yelled: “Marcel! Robin! Come over!” His friends rushed into his room. He showed them his conversation with Mats, his face red with anger. Marcel was the first to find his words again. “That’s enough now. Do you know what this means? You’re free.”


	21. Twenty-one.

On the same evening, Marco finally broke off with Mario. He discussed it with Marcel and Robin. “I can’t trust him anymore”, he told them. “We can understand you”, Marcel said, “we hoped for a long time that you’ll get over him but it was your decision”. Robin added: “You had been so sad when he left, it almost broke our hearts. He always wanted to have everything – his life in Munich, fame, a girlfriend and you. But you’ll have to take a stand.” Marco just nodded.  
  
He was sad, but the relief outweighed it. “That’s done”, he said to his friends. “Take your time to get over it”, Marcel suggested, “but how did Mario react?” “Like a defiant child. He said he knew that I didn’t love him enough and that I am a weak person. Forget about it, he lost ground a long time ago.” “Do you still want to fly to Ibiza?”, Robin asked. “Sure”, the blond uttered, “and you will accompany me. I don’t have to hide. But first, let’s return to Dortmund and get off this god damn cast.”  
  
There had been a few days silence between Erik and Marco. The younger one didn’t know what to write because he was embarrassed that he had talked to Mats about Marco’s love life. Marco on the other hand didn’t get the starting point. But when the medical staff freed his foot from the cast he published a video. That was Erik’s wake-up call.  
  
“Hey, I saw you got rid of the plaster! I’m happy for you”, he texted him. “Hey, good to hear from you”, Marco replied. “By the way, I not only got rid of the cast…”. “I heard about it… I’m sorry.” “You shouldn’t be! Everything has it’s time. By the way, what are you doing at the moment?” “Nothing special, it’s recreational time. I’m just lying on the bed. And you?”  
  
Marco’s mouth became dry by the thought of Erik lying on his bed. “Same here. I will fly to Ibiza with Marcel and Robin soon. Do you have plans for the time after the World cup?”, he got his act together. “I will fly to Spain”, Erik answered. “Cool! Who will be with you?” Erik smiled because of Marco’s question. “Just some friends”. The midfielder was relieved to hear that. He considered a while if he should ask Erik for a date after their holidays but he didn’t dare. Several thousand kilometres away Erik had the same thoughts.  
  
Instead, Marco texted him: “My rehab is going very well I guess your bracelet is doing a good job.” That encouraged Erik. “So good to hear. I miss you.” And Marco texted back: “I miss you, too.”


	22. Twenty-two.

Marco flew to Ibiza with Marcel and Robin as he had told Erik. The German national team went through the next rounds in the World cup, winning match after match. Mario played some halftimes where he wasn’t present on the pitch at all and the media bashed him.  
  
“Seems like he doesn’t take your breakup as easy as he pretended to”, Marcel stated when they watched another game. “That doesn’t stop him from posting selfies and pictures with Ann-Kathrin every single day. He thinks he can hurt me this way.” “Can he?”, Marcel asked Marco. “To be honest, his images of Brazil and the World cup are bugging me much more than the ones with Ann-Kathrin.” “She’s so fake”, Marcel commented. “He became fake, too”, the blond added sadly.  
  
“Do you have contact with the other players?”, Marcel asked to distract Marco. “Haha, you just want to know if I have contact with Erik!” The other one grinned. “We are texting every now and then”. “How are you with it?” “I like him and it’s good to get on well with somebody so uncomplicated.” “Do you think there could grow more?” Marco looked away. “I find him attractive”, he admitted. “I mean, look at all those images from Brazil. He’s cute, isn’t he? And I don’t have to tell you about his character.”  
  
“That doesn’t answer my question”, Marcel repeated. “Could you imagine …let’s say… to kiss him?” Marco didn’t say anything and that was more than an answer for the shorter one. Marcel grinned like the Cheshire’s cat. “You’re having a crush on him!” Marco slapped him. “I’ll give you a crush! By the way, be a good friend and bring me another drink. Cold. With _crushed_ ice.”  
  
Marcel walked away in the direction of the fridge and Marco reflected his words. Could he be right? His mind was a total chaos. His injury, the missed World cup, his breakup with Mario – he wasn’t ready for anything else. Just the moment he thought it, his mobile ringed. “How is it going in Ibiza? Say hello to Marcel and Robin”. Marco’s heart started to beat louder and faster when he read Erik’s message and he shook his head about his own body’s reaction. “Seems like my best friend knows me better than I do”.  
  
“Marcel!”, he shouted, “where’s my drink?” The other one scuffled back, a big glass in his hands. “Don’t be so impatient”, he muttered. Marco took a big gulp. “Just a theoretical question”, he said to his friend choosing his words carefully.  
  
“What if I will really fall in love with Erik?”


	23. Twenty-three.

“What if you already _fell_ in love with him?”, Marcel asked back.   
  
The blond stared at him wide-eyed as his friend continued. “Don’t think too much about what might be in the future. Are you afraid of losing your heart once again? Or do you fear the reaction of the team and the public? He’s not Mario, thank God. Listen Marco, you have so much to handle at the moment. Take it step by step. If Erik loves you he’ll wait for you. Be good to yourself, get healthy, get over Mario and the rest will come along. You don’t have to jump the gun on it. If it’s meant to be, it will happen.”   
  
Marco was tickled. “Come over”, he told his friend. “Do you need another drink? Or maybe some food?”, his friend asked confused. “No, I need a hug”, the blond smiled. They embraced for a long time. “Thank you”, the injured midfielder whispered, “I will never forget the way you and Robin are taking care of me. Whatever happens, our friendship will last and it’s getting even closer these days.”   
  
“We will stick together, no matter what. And I’m sure that everything will be fine in the end”, Marcel replied. “But… maybe you’ll have to prepare yourself for another possibility.” “Which one?”, Marco questioned. “There are not many matches left. What if Die Mannschaft wins the title in the end? Without you?”   
  
Marco swallowed. “I took it into consideration and I don’t know how I should deal with it when it really happens.” Marcel nodded. “Let’s wait and see.”   
  
A few days later, there was no time left to “wait and see”. Marco switched off the television immediately after the referee blew the final whistle. “Why did it have to be Mario?”, Robin uttered dumbfounded. “Are you ok?”, Marcel asked Marco concerned. “No, I’m not.”   
  
It was the last sentence the two friends heard from Marco for almost 24 hours.


	24. Twenty-four.

Marco humbled to the kitchen, drank a glass full of schnapps and went to bed.  
  
Marcel shared a quick look with Robin and followed him. No words were needed between the three of them. Whilst Robin took care that nobody disturbed them, Marcel brought his bed linen into Marco’s cabin. He threw it next to his friend. “We ordered the crew to cast off as soon as possible tomorrow morning. We’ll leave everything behind as long as you need it. And I will stay here for the night.”  
  
Marco stared at the ceiling, too shocked and too desperate to cry or even to talk. Marcel didn’t say anything, too, he was just there like he had always been. “Robin brought your mobiles into his cabin, you won’t get harassed. Take a rest, you can talk to me whenever you want to.” He stroked the blond’s shoulder before he grabbed his blanket.  
  
Both of them didn’t get any sleep for a long time. Marco wasn’t able to catch a clear thought. It felt like somebody has ripped out his heart. He saw a continuous loop of the scene he got injured alternating with a slow-motion of Mario’s victory goal in his mind.  
  
In the other cabin, Robin checked the messages and the news on the internet. “Holy shit, that will kill him the next days”, he thought, “and it will turn everything upside down again.” He sent some SMS and made a short phone call before he gave the yacht’s crew another order.  
  
Marcel didn’t allow himself to fall asleep until he heard Marco’s deep and regular breathing. Then he tiptoed out of the cabin to discuss the actual development and the next steps with Robin. They sat together for almost two hours, thinking about the way they could help their friend. After they took some decisions, Marcel moved cautiously back into Marco’s cabin. He watched his friend before he lay down next to him to catch some sleep. When Marcel awoke the next day, they were already on the open sea.  
  
But the sleeping place next to him was empty.


	25. Twenty-five.

“Have you seen Marco?”, Marcel asked agitated when he darted into Robin’s cabin. The latter was still asleep and stood in the bed within a second. “What? What’s wrong?” “Marco left! I can’t find him!” “His mobiles are still here”, Robin ensured confused. “No wait, one is missing”.  
  
“God damn, didn’t you hear him?” “Obviously not!” “What if he saw all the images and the news and the messages _and Mario lifting his jersey_?”, Marcel almost shouted. Robin got dressed as quickly as possible. “We’ll have to ask the crew if they took notice of him”.  
  
“Your friend? Yes, we brought him onshore a few hours ago”, the crew confirmed. “Are you crazy?”, Marcel yelled. The skipper looked indignantly. “He left a message for you, by the way. “Handle it to me”, Marcel urged him. The skipper brought a note with Marco’s handwriting on it.  
  
 _“Don’t be afraid, I have to sort some things out. I’ll be back in the evening. Have a nice day on the sea, the crew knows where and when they should pick me up. And yes, I saw all the images on the internet. No worries, I am ok. Thank you boys.”_  
  
Marcel took a deep breath. “Do you think he is alright?”, he asked Robin. “I hope so”, the other one answered when the skipper came back. “He ordered us to indulge you a little bit. Do you want some fresh fruits and a bottle of champagne? Or maybe some cocktails? We can prepare a late breakfast, too.”  
  
Marcel grinned. “Seems like he is feeling better than we thought”, he stated. “Do you have an idea what he wants to regulate?”, Robin asked. “A slight one. But he will tell us when he’s back, I bet. And let’s enjoy the day, that’s what he wanted us to do.”  
  
Both of them had a perfect day on the sea. They jet-skied, relaxed in the sun and cruised along the coast. It was Marco’s way to thank them for their support. In the evening, the crew set course for the harbour again. They anchored a mile before the coast and launched the dinghy. Marcel and Robin looked forward to meet their friend again. When the dinghy came in sight, both were stunned.  
  
Marco was not alone.


	26. Twenty-six.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it?”, Marcel claimed. “Looks like”, Robin answered surprised, “but I have never seen her before”.  
  
When the dinghy landed, Marco helped the woman on board of the yacht, as best as he could with his bandaged food. Then he presented her to his friends. “Marcel and Robin – this is my physiotherapist”, he said with a crooked smile. They showed her the yacht and had a drink before the skipper brought her back onshore to her hotel.  
  
The three friends sat together on deck. “What did you do today?”, Marcel wanted to know. “First of all – what did _you_ do?”, Marco asked back. “We had a wonderful day”, Robin stated enthusiastically. Marco was satisfied. “Perfect! First point on my list: checked”. “And what were the other points?”, Marcel questioned.  
  
“I talked to my team manager to send me a physiotherapist. I felt like I can start my rehab now and I want to look forward. Well, you have seen that it has worked, too”, he grinned. They gave him high five. “From now on, I will keep the new season in mind. I won’t look back.”  
  
“Have you seen what Mario did?”, Robin wanted to know. Marco rolled his eyes. “Do you mean that he kissed Ann-Kathrin, that she was on his side, playing his girlfriend once again?” Marcel and Robin looked at each other. “No, just kidding”, Marco continued, “you’re talking about the jersey-thing. Yes, I have seen it and probably he wanted to do me a favour. But he also did himself a favour because he’s now the guy who seems to be caring.” Both agreed. “But I have thanked him. We spent a long time together and I still like him. I hope we can remain friends.” “That would be the best”, his friends commented.  
  
Marco continued: “I have talked to my agent, too.” Marcel raised his eyebrows. “What did you tell him?” “He should listen to the contract offers from Dortmund”, Marco stated. “I’m surer than ever that I won’t join Bayern Munich. He should tell their responsible persons that I don’t want to negotiate with them. Maybe I will extend my contract, if the offer is good. But they shouldn’t get me.” Marcel and Robin seemed to be relieved. “Wise decision”, the shorter one said, “and you definitely had a packed day”.  
  
“That’s not all”, the blond added. Marcel and Robin looked at him inquiringly.  
  
“I talked to Erik.”


	27. Twenty-seven.

 “Don’t keep us in suspense!”. Marcel was excited. “I called Mats to congratulate him. Erik was celebrating with him so I congratulated him, too.” “And then what?”, Robin urged. “It seemed that he was really glad to hear me”, Marco said. “Haha, what have I told you?” The midfielder smiled. “I was also glad to hear him”, he admitted.   
  
“Mats send me a message a few minutes later. Look”, he showed them his mobile. _“He was almost happier with your call than with lifting the cup”_ , Mats wrote, _“you’re meaning a lot to him. I think you should know that.”_   
  
“Awww, that’s cute”, Robin stated, “but is it ok for you that he has won? I mean, he didn’t play in the Bundesliga a year ago and now he’s a World Champion…” “I really grant him the title”, Marco explained. “He was always modest and didn’t push himself to the front. I’m proud of him, to be honest.” The blond looked away embarrassed.   
  
“Man, that’s so good to hear”, Marcel said. “That’s still not all”, Marco added shyly. “I sent him a message after I read what Mats had texted to me. Here.” He presented them his smartphone with the conversation again.   
  
_“Hey Erik, I owe you something. I’m still thinking about my surprise party and I didn’t forget that I promised you a thank you. I had an idea… If you are back, can I take you away for a day?”_  
  
 _“I am surprised and …wow! Nothing better than that. Can you give me a hint?”_  
  
 _“Take potluck! :)”_  
  
 _“I’ll do! Jesus, I’m already excited.”_  
  
 _“Me, too. I hope you’ll like it.”_  
  
 _“I won’t doubt it for a second.”_  
  
 _“Enjoy the last days in Brazil and the victory celebrations. You deserve it.”_  
  
 _“Don’t say that. It’s not the same without you…”_  
  
 _“Never mind. We’ll lift the next trophy together.”_  
  
 _“That’s for sure! But if I had the choice, I would rather have won something else than the title.”_  
  
 _“And that is? :)”_  
  
 _“I’ll tell you when I’m back.”_  
  
 _“Can you give me a hint?”_  
  
 _“Take potluck, too. :)”_   
  
Marcel and Robin grinned when they finished reading. “You don’t need a hint, do you?”, Marcel asked. Marco smirked. “What do you think?”   
  
“He’s talking about your heart.”


	28. Twenty-eight.

Marco grinned. “Yeah, maybe. And I’ll find it out, I swear. But let’s enjoy the last days of our vacation.” “Do you know when Mario will arrive in Ibiza?” “In two or three days. Together with Ann-Kathrin, her best friend and her boyfriend. Sweetheart-holidays”, he stated. “Do you want to meet him?” “Not at all”, Marco claimed. “About what should I talk to Ann-Kathrin? Bikinis? The latest nail polish-colours? But we can meet with Roman and Lukas.” “Sounds good”, Robin replied.   
  
They spent the last days in a relaxed atmosphere. Thanks to his physiotherapist, Marco’s foot made a huge progress. But not only had his body healed – his soul did the same.   
  
Mario tried to make an appointment with Marco several times but the latter refused – all the more when he saw the dozens of Paparazzi photos of Mario and Ann-Kathrin where both posed for the public. Instead, Marco kept in touch with Erik who flied to Spain after the World cup. They texted every now and then.   
  
A few days before the end of their vacation, Marco wrote him once again.   
  
_“Hey, I’ll be back at the weekend. When will you be in Dortmund again?”_  
  
 _“Monday :)”_  
  
 _“Do you still feel like spending some time with me?”_  
  
 _“Definitely! I thought about it every day.”_  
  
 _“Great! When should we start?”_  
  
 _“Make a suggestion!”_  
  
 _“Tuesday?”_  
  
 _“Deal! :)”_  
  
 _“Cool, I’ll pick you up at 3 p.m.”_  
  
 _“I’m so delighted, you can’t imagine.”_  
  
 _“I am pleased to hear that. And Erik? We’ll stay overnight. :)”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for some fluff the next days. :-)


	29. Twenty-nine.

Marco picked Erik up in the afternoon. He already leant at the car when Erik stepped outside his flat. Marco’s heart started to beat faster when he saw the other one – a feeling that he shared with Erik.  
  
Both were embarrassed because they haven’t seen each other for a long time. Erik breathed in Marco’s scent when they embraced. The latter opened the door of the car and invited Erik to get inside. “It’s none of your vehicles, is it?”, the defender asked. “It’s my mother’s, I use it when I don’t want to be recognized”, Marco explained.  
  
“Where do we drive to?”, Erik asked. “You’ll see”, Marco grinned. “I want to show you a place that means a lot to me. No one of our team mates knows about it. There are just a few people who are aware of its existence. But you’ll have to see it.” “I’m really excited”, Erik admitted, “how long will it take to get there?” “Just an hour”, Marco replied.  
  
They drove out of the city, into the countryside. Erik heard the blood rushing through his veins. He had missed Marco so much and now the other one was sitting next to him, just an arm’s length away. Erik sighed deeply. “Are you ok?”, Marco asked concerned, “I know that my style of driving is a little bit sporty.” “No, it’s not that. I’m so happy to see you again”, Erik admitted.  
  
Marco looked at him fondly. “I am happy, too. And tell me more about the World cup! With whom did you get along well? Was Poldi really hanging around with Schweini all the time? And what about Matze? He will fit well into our team, I bet.” They talked a lot and the time went by in a flash until Marco turned into a small field road. “Are we there?”, Erik wanted to know. “Yes, almost.”  
  
Marco drove down the field road until he reached the end. He parked the car in a barn. “Here we go”, he smiled at Erik. “This is an old forester’s lodge I bought about a year ago. It’s my hideaway. I come here whenever I need a rest.” Erik was speechless. “It’s such a beautiful place. Quiet. Lovely. I am so honoured that you brought me here.” “Sometimes I need to slow down, even if I don’t make the impression”, Marco stated. “Do you want to go inside?” The younger one nodded overwhelmed.  
  
They stepped into the lodge and Marco showed him the living room and the fireplace, the small kitchen, the bathroom and the bedroom. “It’s so wonderfully equipped”, Erik commented. “Well, that’s Yvonne’s credit. My sister always knows how to make a house cosy.” “She did a great job”. “And she will be pleased to hear that”, Marco laughed.  
  
“Come on, you can leave your bag here”, he continued, “I want to show you something else.” Erik dropped his bag and they moved outside again. Marco pointed at the wooden bench on the clearing. “This is my favourite place. I spent hours there”, he explained, “let’s sit down”. They took a seat, Erik on Marco’s left side. “The view is amazing. And it’s so peaceful”, the younger one said, “I understand why you like it so much. It brings you down and eases your mind.” Then they said nothing for a while.  
  
Marco thought about how fast the circumstances had changed within just a few weeks. The last time he was sitting on this bench, he had the blackest day in his life. And now he was starting all over again, with his return on the pitch in front of him – and maybe a shared future with Erik.  
  
Suddenly he faced the defender and his gaze wandered down to his lower arm. “I like your tattoos”, he murmured. Erik twisted his arm a little bit so that Marco could see them more precisely. The midfielder reached out his index finger carefully and traced the lines of Erik’s tattoos. The younger one shivered at the gentle touch and the little hairs on his arm lifted up.  “That’s what I wanted to do for a long time”, Marco whispered, “am I allowed to?” Erik just nodded, savouring the sensations on his skin.  
  
When he could catch a clear thought again, he raised his other hand and rested it in the blond’s neck to caress his head. “And that’s what I wanted to do for a long time”, he mumbled. “Stroking my hair?”, Marco murmured, already breathless. “Naaah”, Erik continued before he inclined his head to the side, coming closer to the midfielder’s face.  
  
He swore that he had millions of butterflies in his stomach when his lips finally met Marco’s.


	30. Thirty.

Marco didn’t hesitate for a second and deepened the kiss. He searched for Erik’s tongue and when he found it, he pulled him closer simultaneously.  
  
They kissed for minutes, getting lost in the feeling of their melded lips and tongues. When Erik finally broke the kiss, panting for air, he felt Marco’s hand under his shirt, not knowing how it got there.  
  
“Jesus”, he gasped, “you taste so good.” Marco stood up without saying a word. He entangled his fingers with Erik’s and guided him to the entrance of the lodge. He closed the door behind them and pressed Erik against the wall, kissing him once again.They stumbled into the direction of the sofa, their lips not parting for a second.  
  
Marco slumped down on the couch, pulling Erik with him. The younger one laid half on top of Marco, his hands tugging at his shirt. The midfielder sat up and took it off before he helped Erik with his. They pressed their bare-chested bodies against each other, feeling the heat they radiated.  
  
“I can’t get enough of you”, Marco whispered, “but we can take it slowly. We have all the time in the world. I don’t want to make the same mistakes again.” Instead of an answer, Erik kissed him passionately. “I have waited so long for this to happen and I want to savour every moment. Of course we will take it slowly.”  
  
He drew circles with his fingers on Marco’s bare chest, leaving goose bumps behind. “I will start a fire in the chimney”, the midfielder murmured, his gaze still locked on Erik. “You already started a fire in me”, the younger one whispered.  
  
He watched Marco while he stapled some firewood into the chimney. When it burnt, they placed a blanket in front of the fireplace and snuggled up on it. Marco’s hands discovered Erik’s body, repeatedly interrupted by their kisses. Then Marco laid down on the blanket and Erik run his fingers up and down his soft skin.  
  
“Marco?”, he asked all of a sudden. “Yes?”, the other one answered. “What is this with us?”, he continued hesitantly.  
  
The shine of the fire was reflected in Erik’s eyes and Marco knew that there was just one answer to this question.  
  
“It’s love”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I wrote tons of fluff and it won't get better...
> 
> Thank you so much for your encouraging comments and the kudos! XXX


	31. Thirty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, nothing but fluff.
> 
> Thank you all so much for you encouraging comments and kudos, I am so happy about each and every single one of them. Feel free to comment, I'd love to read it!
> 
> Linnie, I had so much fun reading your detailed comments! :-)

Erik thought that he would pass out of bliss but Marco pulled him in for another kiss. When he couldn’t keep himself up on his trembling arms anymore, he laid down next to the midfielder. There he started to play with his bracelet that was still knotted around Marco’s arm.  
  
“Erik?”, Marco whispered. “Mhm?” “Thank you for being by my side.” The younger one propped himself up on an elbow to watch him while Marco continued. “This summer was the hardest time in my life. But I can’t tell you what it means to me that we have found each other.” Marco turned around so that Erik could take him into his arms from behind. The younger one was surprised that the midfielder sought shelter in him.  
  
He curled his arms around Marco and kissed his neck. “I’ll be there for you, I swear”, he mumbled into his ear. “You can always count on me.” They lay huddled up to one another for minutes, breathing in accordance and watching the flames.  
  
“Are you hungry?”, Marco said after a while. “Yvonne filled the fridge so I guess it won’t lack us in anything.” Erik suddenly noticed that his stomach was empty, disregarding the butterflies he still felt. “Good idea”, he answered. Both stood up, grabbed their shirts again and walked over to the kitchen where Marco opened the fridge. Erik embraced him from behind and rested his chin on the midfielder’s shoulder. “Cool, I saw fine groceries. I’ll cook us something”, he uttered.  
  
“You can cook?”, Marco asked surprised. “Take potluck”, Erik smiled. “With pleasure”, the blond laughed, “I’m used to it now”. He let himself fall down on the sofa and watched Erik rummaging in the kitchen. Soon the appetizing smell of food waved through the lodge. “God damn, you look sexy when you’re making use of pots and pans. I’m hungry”, Marco stated suggestively.  
  
Erik laughed. “You can set the table, hungry wolf.” Marco came over to him and slid his hands under the younger one’s shirt. “Dinner is already served”, he mumbled. Erik faced him and they kissed again until something smelled slightly burned. “Shit”, Erik uttered”, “we have to concentrate on the food now.” “What a pity”, Marco mumbled but he started to place the plates on the table.  
  
A few moments later he didn’t feel sorry about the interruption anymore. “Your meal tastes delicious”, he fancied. “I’m really pleased”, Erik replied, “I have many hidden talents”. He winked. “Is one of them cleaning the dishes?”, Marco joked. The other one shook his head. “But we can do it together, what do you think?”  
  
“We can do many, many things together”, Marco mumbled, “and I’m not only talking about this one”. He kissed Erik another time without number. “Come on, I have an idea.” He looked for a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Let’s go back to the clearing”, he suggested when he found it. “It’s a good place to talk and I’m curious.” “Curious about what?”, Erik questioned.  
  
“Curious if my boyfriend is as happy as I am.”


	32. Thirty-two.

They walked to the bench hand in hand where Marco opened the wine. He put an arm around Erik before he clicked glasses with him. “To us!”, he murmured. Erik felt like in a dream. Not only had he kissed Marco, but it also seems that they were a twosome now.   
  
They watched the stars like they did in the training camp in South Tyrol. But this time Erik didn’t hesitate to lean against Marco’s shoulder. “Come on, put your feet up”, the midfielder suggested. Erik laid his head into Marco’s lap and the latter stroked his hair.   
  
“I don’t want to hide you”, Marco said suddenly. “What do you mean?”, Erik asked back. “If you agree – let’s don’t cover up our relationship.” “I will stand by you, no matter what”, Erik replied. “I don’t want to compare anybody but Mario always kept up appearances. I’m not able to do that again”, the midfielder said seriously.   
  
“You don’t have to. I’m proud of you. I still can’t believe that you have chosen me”, Erik admitted. “Just look at you. You’re the most valuable person I have met in a long time”. “Thank you.” “Not for that”, Marco smiled.   
  
“But honestly, how should we deal with our relationship? I want it to last. I was never interested in affairs”, he continued. “I don’t have any problems with the public”, Erik uttered, “career and money and fame isn’t everything”. “Then we agree”, Marco said, “but we must talk to the team, to our families and friends. It’s good that some people probably know about us already”, he grinned.   
  
Erik had to laugh. “Let me guess. There are Marcel and Robin and Yvonne”. “Touché! Plus Mats.” “Not to forget Jonas. And, eh, Matze”, Erik said shyly. “Matze? Good choice”, Marco reassured him. “I’m sure Mats talked to Schmelle, too.” “Kevin? Roman?”, the defender added. “Hell, that’s probably half of the team!”, Marco stated with a smirk.   
  
“Not to forget one more”, Erik sighed. “About whom are you talking?”, Marco asked surprised.   
  
“Mario.”


	33. Thirty-three.

“Shhh, don’t worry, love”, Marco calmed him down, “he can’t harm us”. “I hope you are right”, Erik said.   
  
“We shouldn’t talk about him today. He’s my past but you are my future”. Marco took a sip from the wine. “But I’m still curious. What did Jonas and Matze say?”   
  
“Well, they are my friends, you can imagine what they said.” “The same like Robin and Marcel”, Marco guessed, “by the way, you’ll have to meet them.” Erik smiled hesitantly. “Don’t be afraid. They will like you. They already do”, Marco said. “They don’t know me”, Erik replied. “Yes, but they know _me_. And they know how much I had talked about you in the last weeks”, Marco admitted. “Did you?”, the defender asked surprised.   
  
“What do you think? I saw you almost every day on television or on internet. And sometimes in my dreams”, Marco smiled. Erik looked at him wide-eyed. “Apropos dreams”, he added, “should we go to bed?” The defender nodded. They left the clearing and Erik didn’t know if he was drunk from the wine or because of the joy that was flooding through his body. “Probably it’s both”, he thought.   
  
The fire in the chimney still burnt and Marco said: “I don’t want to extinguish it. If you aren’t too tired, we can stay awake.” The other one obliged gladly. This time, Marco laid on the sofa and cuddled up to Erik.   
  
“What about your foot?”, the younger one asked. “Does it still hurt?” “Yes, but it’s bearable. No comparison with the first days after the injury happened.” “It nearly killed me to see you lying on the ground in pain”, Erik stated, “hopefully I must never see that again and if, I will be there for you.”   
  
“That’s good to hear”, Marco murmured. “And Erik? Can you do me a favour?”, he continued. “Whatever you want”. “Be patient with me. I’m not used to having somebody by my side officially. The last years I dealt most things with myself.” “I promise. Just don’t forget that I am there whenever you need me.” “I don’t know why I deserve you.” “Same here”, Erik whispered, stealing another kiss from Marco.   
  
Erik sat on the sofa, Marco’s head rested on his thighs. He caressed his cheeks, his nose and traced the lines of his eyebrows. Marco sighed in pleasure. “Come on, we’ll move to the bed”, he stated after a while. “It’s much more comfortable there”. Marco stood up and took Erik’s hand once again.   
  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom first?”, he asked. Erik grinned. “You never gave me the advantage in South Tyrol. I better go before you change your mind”. Marco laughed. When Erik closed the door behind him, the midfielder suddenly felt elated, realizing how much his life was going to change from today on.   
  
“Erik, hurry up!”, he shouted. The addressed one darted out of the bathroom, dressed in a sleeping shirt and boxer shorts. “What’s wrong?”, he asked concerned. “Nothing”, Marco smiled. “It’s just way too long since we last kissed.”


	34. Thirty-four.

“Which can be remedied”, Erik mumbled. “I’ll be quick”, Marco whispered back when they broke the kiss. He disappeared into the bathroom where he splashed some cold water into his face. He hurried to change his clothes and to return to Erik.   
  
When he walked into the bedroom the defender already laid between the sheets. “Or should I sleep on the couch?”, he asked Marco. “Are you nuts?”, the other one stated when he joined Erik. “You have to get used to sharing a bed with me”. Erik’s heart started to beat faster again.   
  
“Do you remember us sharing a room in South Tyrol?”, he recalled. “I can’t count the times I watched you sleeping”, he confessed. “And I was so blind”, Marco added. “Sure you had been blind with your eyes closed”, Erik grinned. “Naaah, you know what I mean”.   
  
“Mhm. But when did you notice that… “ “…that you are in love with me? When Marcel drove back from the airport in South Tyrol”. “And when did you realize that…” “…that I’m in love with you, too? I felt it for a long time but I became aware of it when I was here the day after I got injured. I sat on the bench and was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that something new was beginning. That’s why I wanted you to be here.”   
  
Erik was really tickled and he moved closer to Marco. “Hey, you’re half-naked”, the midfielder shouted amused. “Me?”, Erik said innocently. “It’s so warm in here, that’s just because of the fire. Or maybe because of you?” He tugged at Marco’s shirt. The latter undressed it and threw it on the floor. “To be honest, I wanted to feel your skin on mine”, Erik mumbled.   
  
Marco curled himself around Erik and held him tight. “Is it good?”, he murmured. “Yes”, the younger one whispered back, his eyes falling shut. The wine and the excitement had been too much for him and he fell asleep in Marco’s arms.   
  
He didn’t hear the midfielder standing up again, tiptoeing out of the bedroom. The blond sat in front of the fire for a long time, his head full of thoughts. In the end, he searched his mobile and switched it on. He had to smile when he flipped through the messages. After he had read them all, he dialled a number. “Marcel?”, he whispered into the phone. “Yes, everything is fine. I’m overjoyed. You can’t imagine how perfect the day was. Yes, I guess we are a couple now. Thank you, man! But Marcel… I have so much angst.”   
  
Marco didn’t notice that Erik stood in the doorframe behind him.


	35. Thirty-five.

Erik didn’t want to spy on Marco and he stole himself back to the bedroom. On his way he heard Marco saying: “I know that I have to learn to trust him. It’s just… I have lost so many people, hopes and dreams in the last year. What if I will lose him, too?”   
  
The younger one closed the door and switched the bedside lamp on. He knew that he had to talk to Marco and he didn’t want the other one to get frightened. Soon the midfielder came back. He saw the flare of the light and opened the door carefully. “Are you awake? I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep.”   
  
Erik looked at the blond full of love. “Marco”, he said softly. “I want to be honest, I heard what you said to Marcel. I didn’t want to listen and I went back to our room immediately. I’m sorry that I stepped into your conversation.”   
  
Marco looked away but Erik lifted the bedcover inviting. “Come on. Talk to me. I’ll understand you.”   
  
The midfielder crawled next to his boyfriend and let himself willingly taken in the arms by Erik. He sighed. “The last year, I had so much to take. I was so happy to play together with Mario in one team – and he left. I hoped that our team could play a role in the Bundesliga – and we had so many injured players. I hoped we would win against Real Madrid in the Champions League – and just one goal was missing. I believed that we would win the Pokalfinale – and the referee betrayed us. And I was so looking forward to the World cup, then I got injured while my suitcase for Brazil was already packed. I don’t have to tell you what happened in the end. What if I am haunted by bad luck? What if you will leave me, too? I can’t believe that I should have luck again.” He made a desperate and miserable impression.   
  
Erik held him even tighter and kissed him on the head. “Listen, Marco. As you said before, something new is beginning. We have so many talented players in our team. Your foot will heal and you’ll come back soon. I know that we will win titles again. You can play for the next ten years maybe. You are such a fantastic player on the pitch, have faith in yourself. And have faith in me. I am not like Mario and I will never be. I won’t let you down and I am sure that I can prove it. But for the moment, allow yourself to be happy. It will all turn out right. And if you are worried or doubtful, come to me. I will listen to you.”   
  
The midfielder looked at him thankfully. “I wish we could stay forever here”, he sighed, “but I have another rehab treatment tomorrow in the afternoon.” “I can come with you, if it’s not too much. I’ll have to pick up my new trainings clothes anyway”, Erik suggested. Marco winced but then he realized that he didn’t have to play hide and seek again. He smiled relieved. “Sure”, he answered. “Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm in a sort of writing flow today. I hope you enjoy(ed) the next chapters! Comments are always very welcome. :-)


	36. Thirty-Six.

They stayed awake almost the whole night, cuddling and talking. In the end, Marco’s eyes fell shut and Erik drifted away a few minutes later.

When he came back to life again, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the lodge. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and listened to the sounds from the kitchen. Obviously Marco was busy preparing breakfast. Erik didn’t finish the thought when Marco came back to the bedroom, a huge tray in his hands.

“I’m not good in cooking but I’m good in making breakfast”, he stated proudly. Erik got an overview – there was bread on the tray, orange juice, Nutella, jam, fresh coffee and cheese. “Do you want to indulge me?”, Erik asked. Marco nodded eagerly. “Then come back to bed and warm me a little bit”. 

They sat in the bed, having a late breakfast and enjoying the morning sun that shined through the windows. “So when do you have to be back?”, Erik wanted to know. “At 3 p.m.”. “If you didn’t change your mind, I’ll come with you”. “Sure you’ll come with me. Let’s see what we can do afterwards or do you have other plans?” “No, I don’t.” “Perfect”, Marco smiled.

The time flew by too fast. When they had to leave the lodge, Erik asked Marco shyly: “Can we come back?” “Of course, love. As soon as possible.” Erik sighed relieved. “This will be some kind of a love nest for us”, Marco smiled. “We can come here whenever we want to have time on our own.” Erik gave him a kiss. “Deal”. 

They drove back to Dortmund and to the training centre. Marco met his other physiotherapist, who became a friend of him during the years, and Erik talked to the kit manager while he received his workout gear. 

“Hey, your foot is much better”, the physiotherapist stated stunned. “Mhm”, Marco grinned. “Is there something you want to tell me?”, the other one asked, massaging the midfielder’s foot. “There’s a suspicious look on your face. But no, wait. Let me guess. You fell in love with somebody.” “How did you know?” “You’re looking newly enamoured”, the physiotherapist winked.

“Jesus, I can’t disguise me!” “So who’s the lucky one? Let me make another guess.” Marco blushed.  “He’s younger than you, he had a crush on you for a long time and he came here with you.” Marco was astonished. “And how did you know this?” The physiotherapist pointed at the door, where Erik stood, knocking at the doorframe. 

“Because he is smiling like an idiot, too.”


	37. Thirty-Seven.

“You can come in”, Marco said tenderly. Erik entered the room and welcomed the physiotherapist. “Congratulations, Mister World champion”, the physiotherapist stated, “but I feel like I should congratulate you on him too”. He nodded into the direction of Marco who grinned. “Same for you here”, the therapist added. 

“Marco, if you don’t mind, I want to show Erik something.” “Yes?”, the midfielder asked surprised. “I’m explaining Erik my work every now and then. You know that he studied sports and he practised physiotherapy there. He has many hidden talents”, the therapist continued seriously. Marco burst out into laughter, soon followed by Erik. 

“I guess it’s an insider”, the physiotherapist smiled. “But have a look”. He showed Erik where Marco’s foot was injured and how it could be stabilized again. Soon the two of them were deep into a conversation. Marco wondered if he was the showpiece but in the end he crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed. 

“Here, you can place a tape at the foot to relieve it”, the physiotherapist explained to Erik. “I’ll give you a roll of tape so you can do it at home on him when you’re having a day off.” Marco suddenly was flooded with joy again. The therapist was talking to them like they were an ordinary couple. He didn’t make a big deal that they were a twosome now. “Could it be that easy?”, he thought. 

He looked at Erik and saw that he felt the same. “Done for today, my work day ends here”, the therapist stated, “have a nice evening!” No lousy comments, jokes or innuendos – Erik and Marco were happy. They were about to leave the training centre when they heard a familiar voice behind them. 

“Hey you two, do you have some minutes for me?” Both of them winced. Seconds later they felt an arm around their shoulders. The trainer hugged them and looked irritated. “What’s wrong, do you have something to hide?”, he joked. 

Marco and Erik looked at each other like they were caught in the act.


	38. Thirty-eight.

Marco was the first who pulled himself together. “Hey coach, good to see you. We have to talk to you, too”. The trainer raised his eyebrows. “We’ll move to my office”.  
  
“So, who’s first?”, he said when they reached the room and sat down. “Of course you”, Marco said to gain some time. “Well, you know that Sebastian stepped down as captain. I have to find another one and two vice-captains. And I think one of the two should be you.” He pointed at Marco. The latter was surprised and Erik started to smile like an idiot again. “Wow, I don’t know what to say”, the midfielder stammered, “that’s an honour for me”. “Yes, I thought you want to take over more responsibility. Here you go”, the trainer stated.  
  
Marco took a deep breath. “I can start right now with taking over responsibility”, he said, his voice trembling at first. “As you can imagine the injury changed something inside of me and I started to sort things out. I mean, you know that Mario and me… It’s over.” The trainer sighed relieved and let Marco continue. “But I have lost my heart again and that may cause some problems”, he added.  
  
“I want to make it better this time so I am open to you from the start. I’m in another relationship and it’s a guy again.” “So you’re planning a coming-out?” “Not directly but we don’t want to hide anyway.” “We?”, the trainer echoed, his gaze wandering over to Erik as if he would notice him only now. “We”, Erik said firmly.  
  
There was some tension in the air as the gaze of the trainer changed between the two of them. He didn’t say a word but had a dead-serious look on his face. Marco suddenly felt uncomfortable, well knowing that it was the second time that he was together with another player from the team. What if the trainer would throw them out? Erik stared holes into the air, wishing himself away and back into the hideaway.  
  
Suddenly the trainer slapped Marco and grinned. “Thank God you aren’t so lame and blind on the pitch. That could have come to your mind earlier.” Erik coughed. “What?”, he asked confused. “And you!”, the trainer pointed at him, “Bless the Lord you are so persistent. Obviously not only when you are playing football.”  
  
For the third time in just an hour Marco asked the question: “How did you know?” “Experience of life, boys”. “Don’t you have a problem with it?”, Erik asked still mixed up. “With two people that are in love with each other? Come on”, the trainer added. “I only have a problem when these two are taking it into business. And I know that you are too wise to do that. Isn’t it so?” Both Marco and Erik nodded eagerly. The trainer stood up, guiding them to the door. “Have a nice evening”, he said goodbye to them.  
  
“Are we dreaming?”, Erik asked Marco when they were alone again. “Probably”, the midfielder stated dryly, “and if so I don’t want to wake up.”  
  
They didn’t know that the ‘alarm clock’ was about to ring just a few hours later.


	39. Thirty-nine.

“So what do we do now?”, Erik wanted to know. “We’re driving to your flat, picking up what you need and then you’ll come with me. I have no objections against a quiet evening on the sofa. What do you think?”, Marco suggested. “Sounds good”, Erik smiled back. Marco put his arm around him and they walked to his car. As discussed, they drove to Erik’s place first where he threw some fresh clothes into a bag. Then they carried on to Marco’s flat.   
  
The younger one had never been there before and he felt a lump in his throat, thinking about how often Mario must have been there. It seemed that Marco could read his thoughts. “Don’t think about him”, he mumbled into Erik’s ear. The midfielder had thrown out all photos and memories of Mario some days ago.   
  
What he had left on a table was another photo that showed Erik in Brazil. Marco guided his boyfriend through the flat and when Erik saw the picture, he smiled even brighter. “What’s this?”, he asked Marco. The latter blushed. “I like this photo of you”, he admitted. “And I like your flat and everything”, Erik answered, pulling the older one closer for a kiss. Marco’s place was a little bit messy but as he had said before, probably Yvonne had helped him to create a cosy atmosphere.   
  
They went back to the living room. “So what should we eat?”, Marco asked, “honestly, I don’t have much in the fridge”. “Let me see”, Erik replied, taking a look into the blond’s cupboards. “I can prepare some noodles”. “But you don’t have to cook again”, Marco said. “The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”, Erik joked, “I’m happy to do it”.   
  
“As if you weren’t in my heart already”, the midfielder murmured with a tender look on his face, but he didn’t object when Erik started to cook again. Like the last time, the meal was perfect. “You’ll have to reveal soon what your other hidden talents are”, Marco whispered. “Maybe we should have a look at your foot first”, Erik whispered back. Marco lay down on the sofa, his foot in Erik’s lap. The latter massaged it and caressed his leg, eliciting sounds of delight from Marco.   
  
Suddenly they heard some noise at the front door and somebody who put a key in the lock. Marco’s blood ran cold. In his mind, he rushed through the persons who had access to his flat. His parents wouldn’t disturb him without calling before. His housekeeper had her set hours. Who was left? The understanding hit him like lightning.   
  
He may have cleaned-up his flat - but he had forgotten to claim his key back from Mario.


	40. Fourty.

Marco jumped up, pulling Erik with him. “Fuck, it’s Mario. Listen, Erik: Whatever happens, don’t doubt for one second that I’m yours. Promise me!”, he urged. “I do”, Erik answered confused.  
  
“Hey, is there anybody home?”, Mario’s dark voice waved through the hallway. Marco squeezed Erik’s hand before he built himself up in the doorframe. “What. Are. You. Doing. Here.”, he pressed through between his teeth.  
  
“Nice to see you, too!”, the brunet stated. “No, I’m not happy to see you”, Marco clarified, “not this way. You’re intruding my privacy once again. Handle me the key. Now.” “I am intruding?”, Mario echoed before he came to a conclusion. “Hell, you are not alone, are you?”  
  
Erik came to the door and said: “Hello, Mario.”  
  
The facial impression of the brunet showed that he was about to collapse, but he didn’t admit it.  
  
Instead, he shouted at Marco: “You’re a douchebag! I can’t believe that you have exchanged me that fast! That’s why you never answered my calls and why you want your fucking key back!”  
  
He threw the item on the floor. “Here, you can handle it to _him_!”  
  
“He doesn’t need a key because he doesn’t need to steal himself away from his so-called girlfriend like you! He doesn’t care if anybody sees him here!”, Marco yelled back.  
  
“So you’re planning a coming-out?”, Mario hissed, “well then, forget your career! Both of you!” “Career, career, I can’t stand it any longer! Get out of here and back to your girlfriend and your teammates. I told you that it’s over and you came here as if everything was like it had been before!”, the blond shouted.  
  
And then he added: “God damn, I wish I never got involved with you!”  
  
Mario looked at him shocked, his body starting to shiver. Before he burst out into tears, he ran out of the flat head over heels.  
  
“You have to follow him, Marco”, Erik urged, “come on, I’ll wait here.”  
  
Marco was undecided. “Go. I trust you”, Erik repeated. The midfielder put his shoes on as fast as possible, gave Erik a quick kiss and darted out of his flat.  
  
He didn’t come far. Mario sat in his car, all in tears. When he saw Marco coming back, he tried to start the engine and drive away but the blond was faster. He opened the passenger door. “Get out of the car, change the seat and let me drive.” “Where do you want to go?”, the brunet sobbed.  
  
“You’ll see.”


	41. Fourty-one.

Erik stood at the window and saw them departing in Mario's car. "Where do they want to go?", he wondered. "Anywhere, but not to our hideaway", he thought desperately, before he switched the television on. He had only started to watch a movie when the doorbell rang.   
  
In the meantime, Marco drove Mario's car through Dortmund without saying a word. The brunet still snivelled. Suddenly the midfielder stopped. "Get out", he said, opening his safety belt. "Where are we?", Mario asked confused. "As if you wouldn’t know", Marco stated scornfully.   
  
He got out of the car and watched Borussia Dortmund's training ground in front of them. Then he faced Mario. "That's where it all started and that's where it will end tonight. Come on, we'll have a walk." Mario was on the brink of crying again but Marco didn't let him a chance to recover.   
  
The blond pointed at the training ground. "Look at it. It was your home for many, many years. Dortmund was your home. I was your home. And you decided to leave it all behind. And you really thought that this wouldn't have an impact on us? How do you think I felt during the last year? Here? Without you?"   
  
Mario stared at him as Marco continued. "You were the one who left, you were the one who hired a girlfriend. If it had been up to me, nothing would have changed. I am sick and tired. You never had been there for me."   
  
"But _he_ is?", Mario managed to bring out. "This is not about Erik, don't you understand? It's about you and me." "I can make it better, I promise", Mario stammered, "maybe I can throw Ann-Kathrin out?" "It's too late, Mario, I'm sorry", Marco stated quietly. The brunet started to cry again. "I really fucked it up, I lost you! I can't stand it, Marco".   
  
"I couldn't stand the whole last year and you didn't care. I'll bring you back to your parent's home", the midfielder added. "I will fight for you", the brunet sobbed between tears.   
  
"Just an advice, Mario: Sort things out and think about what is really important in your life. Since you are in Munich, you don't seem to get along well on and off the pitch." "Keep your advices to yourself!", the addressed one shouted, "or tell Erik what he should do!"   
  
Marco shook his head. "I'll drive you back." "I won't step into the car." "Your decision, again", the blond stated.   
  
“Well then, goodbye", he added before he disappeared into the darkness.


	42. Fourty-two.

In Marco’s flat, Erik had walked to the door soft-footedly, looking through the viewer. He recognized the person who stood there and decided to open the door. The other one was not surprised to see him. “Hey, good to meet you in person finally!” “Hey Marcel”, Erik welcomed him warmly. “Where’s Marco?”, the smaller one asked and Erik told him what has happened.  
  
“Fuck, I was five minutes too late like in South Tyrol”, he muttered. Mario texted me and asked if Marco is at home. I didn’t write back but I suspected him to be in Dortmund and to come here. Marco didn’t answer my call so I tried to warn him by driving to his flat. And here I am.”  
  
“We’ll have to wait until we hear from him”, Erik sighed. “I’ll stay here if you don’t mind”. “With pleasure. I feel better when I’m not alone.” “Do you want a beer?”, Marcel asked. “Yeah, why not. Maybe it calms me a down a little bit.” “Don’t worry”, Marcel tried to reassure him, “Marco won’t mess it up.”  
  
They talked a long while about Marco, the World cup, their holidays and Marcel brought Erik a second and even a third beer. Then he had an idea. “I’ll drive to the house of Mario’s parents and have a look if his car is there. Which one did he use?” “It was a black Audi”, Erik guessed. “Okay. You’ll wait here and I’ll be back in twenty minutes. Maybe we are wiser then.”  
  
He drove away and Erik was alone again. It had been almost two hours since Marco had left and there was still no message from him. When Marcel came back, he was worried. “Mario’s car is parked at home and the lights in his room are turned on. Seems like he is there.”  
  
Erik swallowed. In his mind he saw Marco lying in Mario’s arms again. “What if…”, he started to say. “No, he is not there, I know him”, Marcel pre-empted him. “But where is he then?” “I have no idea”. “Should we go and search him?” “I’ll call Robin, maybe he can help us.”  
  
Twenty minutes later, Robin came over. They reported him what has happened. “Does anybody have an idea where he might be? He couldn’t come far, they used Mario’s car and it’s parked at his parent’s house again.” “I hope he is safe”, Erik mumbled. “I’ll text Yvonne, maybe he is with her”. Marco’s sister wrote back immediately but she didn’t know where Marco was, too.  
  
Erik was beset by worries. And the look on the faces of Marcel and Robin told him that they were not less concerned.


	43. Fourty-three.

Marco breathed in the cold air like an elixir of life. He decided to walk a few minutes to think about Mario. Did he still have emotions for him? The answer was: no. He felt pity for the brunet but he knew that Mario had to blame himself. Yet all the memories of him and their time together came up to his mind.   
  
Marco walked through the night, his hands buried in his hoodie, feeling easier with each metre that he covered. He walked and walked through Dortmund, each step taking him further away from Mario and his past. He didn’t notice how late it was, he didn’t mind that it was becoming cold and he didn’t have a look at his smartphone. He just walked, his feet taking the direction on their own.   
  
Suddenly he stood in front of a house that he knew well. He smiled at himself, crossed the garden and lifted a flower tub at the backside. He brought out a key. “Some things never change”, Marco thought before he went back to the front door, opening it with the key. There was still light in the kitchen and he knocked at the door carefully. “Don’t be afraid, it’s just me!”, Marco said before he entered the room.   
  
“What are you doing here so late?”, the warm voice of a woman sounded through the kitchen. All of a sudden, Marco started to tremble and to shiver. “Please, can you just take me into your arms like we used to do?” “Sure, dear, come here. What’s wrong? Sit down and tell me, you’re looking chilled to the bones. I’ll make tea.”   
  
Marco sat down at the table and sighed deeply. “It’s about Mario. And Erik. And me”, he stammered.   
  
“Start from day one”, the woman suggested.   
  
Marco told her everything. “I fear that Mario won’t leave us alone. And it’s difficult enough, I’ll have to talk to the team and what if I can’t play football that good again after my injury and what if Erik lets me down…”   
  
Then he understood that Erik was waiting for him. “Jesus, I’ll have to call him! God damn, I’m fucking it up again.”   
  
“Oh, dear. Everything will be fine. I’ll drive you home and then you’ll explain it to him. And bring him here whenever you want to. I would be glad to meet him. Seems like he is meaning a lot to you.”   
  
“Yes, he does”, Marco burst out.” I love him, mom.”


	44. Fourty-four.

Marco’s mother drove him back home. The blond felt miserable because he didn’t contact Erik. “He’s not answering my call, please drive faster”, he urged. “Don’t worry”, his mother calmed him down. When they arrived, he jumped out of the car before it stopped. “Bye mom, and thank you!” His mother smiled, waved him goodbye and drove away.  
  
The blond opened the door of his flat carefully. He heard snoring sounds and didn’t turn the lights on. In the darkness, he groped his way to the sofa, embracing the bundle that was lying there under the blanket and placing a kiss on its face.  
  
“God damn, what are you doing!”, Marcel jumped up. “God damn, what are _you_ doing!”, Marco frightened. “Man, good to see you. And thanks for the kiss”, Marcel stated, “but where have you been?” “I’ll tell you later. Why are you here? And where’s Erik?”, Marco questioned. “In bed.” “In his own?” “No, in yours”, Marcel nodded into the direction of the bedroom.  
  
The midfielder let out a deep sigh of relief. “Thank god, he didn’t leave”. “Honestly, he was too drunk.” “Erik?”, Marco asked stunned. “He never drinks alcohol that much.” “And you normally don’t disappear without giving notice”, Marcel came down on his friend. “I know”, Marco replied contritely. “But again: Where have you been?”, the shorter one asked.  
  
Marco explained to Marcel what has happened and the latter told him why he was lying on his sofa.  
  
“Robin decided to drive through Dortmund and see if he could find you, but without success”, he stated. “Erik wanted to go home but I said to him that he should stay. He was so worried, you can’t imagine. He thought you may be at Mario’s home. In the end, Robin drove home and we lied down”. “I’m constantly causing mess”, Marco regretted.  
  
“No, Mario is causing mess. Do you think he will really fight for you?” “I don’t know. I can’t take the measure of him since months. But for the moment, I just want to take care of Erik.” “By the way: I like him”, Marcel grinned, “good choice, man.” Marco grinned back. “Come on, go to bed. He needs you.” The midfielder nodded. “Thank you, Marcel. Once again. And sleep well, I hope my sofa is good enough.”  
  
The blond moved over to his bedroom where Erik slept deeply. The moment Marco stepped into the room, he witnessed a nightmare of the younger one. “No, please. No! Don’t go. Please!”, the defender murmured in his dream. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here”, Marco tried to calm him down. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, he mumbled while he rocked Erik in his arms.  
  
Suddenly he understood that he was not the only one who was afraid of being left behind. “I still have to learn”, he thought.  
  
Unfortunately he was right.


	45. Fourty-five.

Erik awoke the next morning because he wasn’t able to breathe sufficiently anymore. He felt a heavy burden on his chest. Suddenly the happenings of the last evening came to his mind. “No wonder I can’t catch a breath”, he thought still half-sleeping. It took him another few seconds to notice that this wasn’t the cause for his lack of oxygen.   
  
On his chest, his arm wrapped tightly around Erik’s waist, laid Marco. The younger one was flooded with relief, joy – and love. He manoeuvred Marco carefully off his body, kissing him softly. But the midfielder was so exhausted that he slept on.   
  
Erik stood up, searching for the toilet, as he stumbled into Marcel. “Good morning”, he greeted the shorter one, “Marco is here!” “Yeah, I know”, Marcel grinned, “I talked to him when he came back.” “Where had he been?” Marcel told Erik the whole story while they brewed some coffee. “That must have been hard for him”, Erik regretted.   
  
“What was hard for me?”, a sleepy Marco asked from behind.   
  
“What happened yesterday”, Erik answered, pulling him close. “I can handle it. By the way, my mom wants to meet you”, he smiled. Erik smiled back shyly. “Whenever you want, it’s up to you.” “We’ll find the right time. But first we have training”, the midfielder sighed. “That means – I have rehab, you have training. By the way, should we talk to the team?”   
  
Marcel stepped into the conversation. “Maybe you should talk to some kind of confederate first?” “Mats”, Erik and Marco replied simultaneously.   
  
“I’ll see him in training”, Erik said, “I will ask him if he has a few minutes for me afterwards.” “I can do it, too, if you want to?” “No, it’s okay. We get along very well so that’s no problem for me.” “Perfect. I’ll have rehab in an hour.” “Training is in two hours.” “So we will fail to meet. But if you want to, come back after training?” “With pleasure”, Erik answered.   
  
When Marco left for his rehab treatment, they said goodbye to Marcel and the midfielder dropped Erik at home. “Wait”, Marco stated, “I’d like to kiss you goodbye.” They embraced and cuddled before the younger one left.   
  
The midfielder was in a good mood. He enjoyed the rehab, noticing that his foot was becoming much better. “I guess you will be back in training in a few days”, his physiotherapist stated. “That’s good news!”, Marco commented happily.   
  
He hummed while he drove home where he waited impatiently for Erik’s return. When the doorbell rang, he jumped to the entrance, tearing the door open. What he found was indeed not what he had expected. Erik let his head hang down and next to him stood another person, a serious look on his face.   
  
Mats.


	46. Fourty-six.

“Eh, come in”, Marco invited them confused. “Hey, man”, Mats embraced him. “Is everything okay?”, the midfielder asked hesitantly. “Yes”, Mats stated, “don’t worry. Erik asked me if I have some time for him and I guessed that it has to do with you. I don’t want to talk behind your back”, he added.  
  
“I’m sorry”, Erik uttered embarrassed, “I should have suggested that in the first place. It was my fault”. Marco breathed deeply. “So there’s no problem? Nothing is wrong?”, he asked again. Erik shook his head and Mats patted him on the shoulder. “Do you suffer from paranoia?”, he questioned. “Kind of”, Marco mumbled.  
  
They walked into Marco’s flat, sitting down in the living room. “So let’s start, I am listening”, Mats stated. “Eh, as you can imagine…”, Erik stammered but Mats anticipated what he wanted to say like he always did.  
  
“You are finally a couple, isn’t it so?”, he grinned. “Thank god, you are made for each other. But now you need an advice how you should deal with it, I bet.”  
  
Marco couldn’t help himself but started to laugh. “That’s why you are our new captain”, he said, “you’re always one step ahead.” Mats smirked satisfied. “So okay, Mister Vice-captain, what is your opinion?” “We aren’t planning a coming-out or anything”, Marco explained, “but we don’t want to hide.” “We just want to be an ordinary couple”, Erik added. “And as long as we’re not making out in the public I guess nobody will ask stupid questions”, Marco continued dryly.  
  
“Hm”, Mats said, “but you should have a backup plan anyway.” “What do you mean?” “I’m not meaning that you should deny your relationship. You should just agree on a common statement. What _if_ anybody will ask stupid questions or talk about your relationship, willingly or unwillingly? You’re public persons.” “I don’t think that will happen”, Marco claimed. “That may be a bit naïve”, Mats objected. “We will think about it”, the midfielder stated, “but what about the team?”  
  
“I see no problem with the team”, Mats stated. “Most of the players knew about your affair with Mario”, he continued. “And I think if you will perform as good as last season, everybody will be glad if you are finally happy in your private life. The other players like both of you, why shouldn’t they like both of you _together_?”  
  
Marco and Erik smiled. “So you wouldn’t suggest that we make it officially in front of the team?” “I think the grapevine will do it itself”, Mats winked. “I will keep my eyes open if there will be any problems. But you really should think about a plan B if the public gets to know about you”, he urged again before he said goodbye.  
  
The midfielder slumped down on his sofa when Mats had left. “Maybe he is right”, Erik pondered but he was soon distracted by Marco’s hands on his body. The blond kissed him, making him forget everything else. And Erik’s caressing banned every thought of backup-plans in Marco, too.  
  
And that was clearly a mistake.


	47. Fourty-seven.

„Atishoo!“ Marco sneezed for the thousandth time.   
  
He sat on his sofa, dressed in a warm sweater and enwrapped in a blanket. “Here, drink this”, Erik came over from the kitchen, a steaming mug in his hands. “By the way, you look like Rudolf the Red nosed Reindeer”, he added. “Atishoo!”, was all the midfielder could answer.   
  
“You caught a cold”, Erik stated expertly. Marco nodded, pulling the blanket closer around him. It was the day after they had spoken with Mats. “Walking through Dortmund for hours just dressed in a hoodie wasn’t the wisest thing I could do”, Marco snuffled. “That’s so annoying, I was about to participate in training again.”   
  
“Yeah, that’s a pity”, Erik regretted. “I’ll drive to training alone then.” “Do you think anybody will ask you about us? I am so sorry that you have to deal with it alone.” “I’ll have Mats by my side”, Erik calmed him down.   
  
But when Erik arrived at the training ground he felt like living in a goldfish bowl. He didn’t know if it was just in his mind but he literally could see the thoughts of his teammates. Wasn’t this a suspicious grin? And here, aren’t they whispering secretly about him? Suddenly somebody punched him in the side. “Relax”, Mats mumbled, “everything is fine”.   
  
Nevertheless, Erik still felt uncomfortable. “Not quite a good beginning”, he said to himself. The trainer watched him intensively and walked over to him. “Listen, Erik, we have injured players and obviously we have freshly enamoured players. It seems like it amounts to the same thing. You’ll have to find a way to deal with it, especially when Marco is back.”   
  
Erik swallowed hard. “I’m misdoing it”, he panicked in his thoughts, “and what if it will fall back on Marco? I can’t disappoint him.” The pressure he put himself under didn’t make anything better. In the training match he performed bad, losing almost every duel. “What’s wrong with you?”, Mats took him aside when they were back in the locker room.   
  
“I just realized what it means to be his companion”, Erik said desperately. “What if I am not good enough for him? What if the others are talking about us?” Mats slapped him. “That was for thinking that you aren’t good enough for him”, he stated dryly, "and here, you can clarify the second point immediately”.   
  
“Erik, do you have to tell us something?”, Sebastian asked him. The other players came over, too, and built a circle around the defender. Erik wished the ground would open and swallow him up. He cleared his throat but before he could speak, a hoarsely and sniffy voice sounded through the room.   
  
“Leave him be. ”


	48. Fourty-eight.

The players spun around. In the door of the locker room stood Marco, leant on the frame, the typical crooked-smile on his face.  
  
“I didn’t want to offend Erik”, Sebastian clarified, “but if he has a problem, he should talk to us. We want to help him.” He ran his hand down Erik’s hair to reassure him. “We’re a team and if anybody is in trouble, we will stand up for him.”  
  
“He doesn’t have a problem, he has a boyfriend”, Marco stated directly. “Me.” His teammates started to murmur. Micki tried to translate it to the players who weren’t able to speak German yet. “Amore?”, Ciro asked, drawing a smile on Marco’s face. “Si, amore”, he answered.  
  
“Does anybody have a problem with it?”, Marco asked, facing each and every one of his teammates. The players shook their heads.  
  
“Don’t worry, Erik”, Mats said. “If you are newly enamoured, you should enjoy it. Everybody wishes to experience true love, so savour it.” “And we won’t take it on the pitch”, Marco added.  
  
Erik nevertheless still felt miserable. He didn’t move until the other players were out of the locker room. Only Marco and Mats were left. “I’ll take a shower”, the defender mumbled and disappeared.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?”, Marco asked concerned, “I felt like I should come here and look after him. He seems to be desperate. Is it because I outed us in front of the team?” “No. He thinks that he is not good enough for you”, Mats stated. “What?” “He is putting himself under pressure to not disappoint you.” “Jesus”, Marco answered. “It will take time”, Mats commented. “He must learn to trust you. And himself.”  
  
Unfortunately, nothing of the confidence Mats had mentioned was seen in the first Bundesliga match of the season. Marco was in the squad again but Erik caused – together with other players – two goals against Dortmund, making the bees losing their first match. Worse than that, in the heat of the action Marco shouted some harsh instructions to him. The midfielder had forgotten it right after the match but Erik didn’t.  
  
The younger one disappeared from the locker room unnoticed. When Marco searched for him and his car, he already had left. The midfielder started his own car, driving into the direction of his flat. Halfway, he decided to turn around. He drove to Erik’s flat, ringing at the doorbell.  
  
“Hey, it’s me. Can I come in? We have to talk”, Marco said into the intercom. He heard that the door was opened and entered Erik’s flat. The defender sat on his couch, crumpled handkerchiefs next to him. “Did I infect you with my cold?”, Marco asked confused.  
  
Erik shook his head, another tear running down his cheek.


	49. Fourty-nine.

“Erik!”, Marco said startled. “Come here, love. What’s wrong?”   
  
He sat down next to his boyfriend, taking him tightly into his arms and wiping away the tears with his fingers. The defender just shook his head again. “It all goes awry”, he said weakly. “Don’t you dare and think that”, Marco whispered into his ear. “Is it because of today’s game?” Erik shrugged his shoulders. “The match and everything.” “What is _everything_?” “I don’t want to disappoint you!”, the younger one burst out. “I will never satisfy you”.   
  
Marco was dumbfounded. “How can you come up with the idea?” “Look at my performance on the pitch, then look at yours and look at Mario. He’s the same type of player like you, a star. That’s what you deserve.” “Says a world champion”, Marco added quietly.   
  
Erik swallowed. “I didn’t even play in Brazil. And if I think about my performance today maybe it was better this way.” Marco searched for something. “Where is the remote control of your TV?”, he asked. “Over there, but why?” “Handle it to me, I’ll show you.” The midfielder switched the television on, searching for the pay TV channel where the Bundesliga matches were streamed. He showed him the first scenes of their match against Leverkusen.   
  
“Where was Papa in this scene? Where Lukasz? Matze?” He forwarded. “Look how I lost the ball. And I should have made this goal. Or Auba – this was really a bad pass!” He switched the television off again.   
  
“Listen, Erik. We’ll have to separate our job and our private life as good as possible. I can have bad days on the pitch, you can have bad days. But that has nothing to do with _us_. Do you think I like you less if you’re not playing superb every match? Do you like me less because I missed the World cup or when I’m failing to score a goal?” The younger one shook his head.   
  
“And forget about Mario. Do you want to compare yourself with somebody who has left me?” Erik shook his head for the next time.   
  
“Ok”, Marco added, “then wait here for five minutes, I’ll be back as soon as possible”. He stood up and left the flat. “I’m such an idiot”, Erik thought. “If I am acting so stupid, I surely will lose him.”   
  
Then his doorbell rang again. Marco stood in front of his flat, his training bag in his hands. “What do you want with this?”, Erik asked shyly, “do you want to practise with me?” “Naaah. At least not football”, Marco grinned, “ I’d like to stay here until tomorrow if you agree.”   
  
Erik started to smile again. Marco brought out his washbag, throwing it into the bathroom. “Hell, do you remember when you had thrown your washbag in the bathroom the first day in South Tyrol?”, Erik remembered. “You were really angry!” “No, I was stupid”. “Just like me today.” “Forget about it?” “Deal.”   
  
Marco pulled Erik closer and kissed him gently. The kiss soon became more passionate and they didn’t notice anything around them anymore.   
  
Not even that Marco’s mobile was ringing.


	50. Fifty.

The next morning, Marco grabbed his mobile to see how late it was. He not only noticed the time, but also five missed calls from a number he didn’t want to see.  
  
Erik was still sleeping so the midfielder stood up and walked over to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He looked at his mobile again, not sure what to do. Just when he thought about it, it rang again. This time, Marco answered.  
  
“What do you want from me?”, he asked instead of a salutation. “Marco? I’m sorry”, the broken voice of Mario sounded through the line. The blond didn’t say anything in response. “Can we just be friends again?” Marco sighed. “I accept your apology but I don’t know what will emerge in the end. Give me some time. And Mario? You’ll have to accept Erik.” “I know”, the brunet said weakly.  
  
He added: “So we will meet with the national team soon? Are you able to play again?” Marco shivered because he had forgotten about the national duties. “Maybe”, he shrugged. “Let’s see how the next Bundesliga match will work for me.” “I wish you the best”. “Thank you for calling”, Marco replied.  
  
They hung up and Marco moved back to Erik. He watched him sleeping, noticed his relaxed features and the movements his chest made while he breathed. Suddenly he was so overwhelmed with love that he could barely keep himself up. “I made the right decision”, he thought while he crawled under the blanket, warming himself at Erik’s body and savouring the soft skin on his own. He breathed in Erik’s scent and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I love you”, he mumbled.  
  
“What did you say?”, Erik said drowsily before he stretched himself. “Nothing”, Marco claimed, embarrassed about his confession, “just ‘good morning’. Did you sleep well?” “Yes”, Erik answered, a happy smile on his face. “I always sleep well when you’re lying next to me.”  
  
Marco chuckled. “Unfortunately we have training in an hour but I bet that the trainer will give us a day off afterwards. If you don’t have any other plans, maybe we can drive to the lodge?” Erik’s eyes began to sparkle. “Nothing better than that”, he stated.

They drove to the training together and Erik was relieved that nobody frowned at them. The team was busy discussing the last match and he noticed that the others didn’t blame him alone for the defeat.  
  
This time it was Marco who seemed to be somewhere else in his thoughts. “Are you dreaming?”, Kevin asked him when he didn’t hear another instruction from the trainer. “I wish I would”, the midfielder answered, “guess what, Mario called me to apologize. I forgot about the national break. What if we are all in the squad?” “Phew”, Kevin answered, “that could be tricky. What did Erik say about Mario’s call?” “I haven’t told him until now.” “You know that you have to?” “Mhm. But he is out of sorts with him.” “Then show him that he doesn’t have to be.”  
  
“I wish it was all that easy”, Marco thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I can't stop smiling! Today the cliffhanger is not so thrilling like it had been sometimes before but the next days will be more exciting. Thank you once again for reading! XXX


	51. Fifty-one.

Directly after the training in the morning, they packed their stuff into Erik’s car and departed to the lodge. Marco was buried in his thoughts and Erik let him be.  
  
Suddenly the midfielder mumbled: “Mario has called me.” Erik grabbed the steering wheel tighter. “What did he say?” “He wanted to apologize and asked if we can be friends again.” “And what did you say?” “That I accept the apology but that _he_ has to accept _you_.”  
  
The younger one looked at him in disbelief. “You really did say that?” Marco nodded. “Thank you”, Erik whispered. “For what?”, Marco asked back. “For standing behind me.” “That’s taken for granted.” “But I still can’t believe it.” Marco lifted his hand and caressed Erik’s cheek. “You’ll have plenty of time to realize it because I won’t go away.”  
  
All of a sudden Erik stopped the car on the side-stripe. Before the midfielder could ask him anything, he pressed his lips on Marco’s. They clung to each other for countless minutes, lips and tongues melted together.  
  
Therefore the two of them arrived at the lodge very much later than they had planned. After they had brought their belongings inside, Marco asked Erik if they should have a walk. “Good idea”, the younger one replied. Marco took Erik’s hand and they strolled through the forest.  
  
“Tell me more about your past”, the midfielder asked. Soon they were deep into a conversation about their childhood, their parents and siblings. Erik’s interest was a blessing for Marco and he felt more than once that they were on the same wavelength. “I’d like to meet your parents and your sister, if you want to”, Marco said. “That would be wonderful”, Erik stated simply.  
  
They didn’t realize that they have walked for almost three hours when they arrived at the lodge again, chilled to the bones. “I start a fire before we both catch a cold again”, Marco said, “and maybe we should have a bath to warm us?” He looked at Erik sheepishly. “Who’s the first in the bathroom this time?”, the latter mumbled. “Both of us if you want to join me?”, Marco questioned softly.  
  
Erik could see something in the midfielder’s hazel green eyes that he had never seen before so distinctly. It was love, passion – and desire. Marco’s eyes asked another question he didn’t need to speak out. Erik nodded almost invisible.  
  
Later, when they were lying on the bed, parts of their bodies still wet from the bath because proper towelling would have taken too long, Marco kissed his way down Erik’s chest.  
  
“Are you sure?”, he made certain again. “Yes. I want you so much.” Erik looked at him, his hands running up and down the midfielder’s back. The air was filled with lust and scraps of a conversation. “Is it good?” “So good.” “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. You feel amazing.” “Jesus, it’s so intense! Do you like it this way?” “Yes. Please, don’t stop.” “I’ll keep it up, love. I’ll keep it up.” “Oh god, Marco!” “Erik.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff, romance and looooooooove. Please be kind with me. :-)


	52. Fifty-two.

Marco was the first again who awoke the next day, still flooded with the joy of finally being one with Erik. He made breakfast like the last time when they were in their hideaway. With a tray full of delicacies, he walked over to Erik. The younger one was lying on the sheets, naked and sleeping.  
  
The midfielder watched him for a long time. “I can’t believe that I’m allowed to be so happy again”, he thought, “I can’t believe that you’re _mine_.”  
  
He sat down next to Erik and traced the silhouette of his body with his fingers. “Mmmmm”, Erik said without opening his eyes, “I can smell freshly brewed coffee, I can feel gentle fingers on my body and I can hear the sweetest chuckle in the world”. Marco indeed had to chuckle. “And what do you see?”, he wanted to know. Erik opened his eyes. “The love of my life”, he answered seriously.  
  
This time, Marco didn’t hesitate for one second, he had to speak it out: “I love you, Erik.” The midfielder let down his last defences by repeating it: “I love you so much.”  
  
Erik spread his arms, taking Marco into it. “I love you, too.” They lay in the bed the whole morning. “Whatever happens, we will have each other”, Marco whispered. “I’ll be there for you, always”, Erik whispered back.  
  
It was like if the next chapter of their relationship had begun.  
  
Marco let himself go finally, leaving all the fears and objections behind. And Erik felt that the midfielder trusted him blindly, that he started to _need_ him.  
  
When they made love again, just not getting enough of the other one, Marco mumbled: “You’re so beautiful. It couldn’t get any better, could it?” Erik shook his head. “It’s like in paradise. You’re my paradise.”  
  
They didn’t care that a thunderstorm came up. “There is something brewing outside”, was all Erik could say. “Doesn’t matter”, Marco mumbled breathlessly.  
  
Erik and Marco took the storm, thunder and lightning that were erupting outside only as an opportunity to move even closer to each other. But soon it turned out that Marco better should have listened to his boyfriend.  
  
“There is something brewing outside.”  
  
Disregarding the weather, Erik seemed to have the abilities of a clairvoyant.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments, kudos, reading!
> 
> And guys, I'm still not over  
> [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6c0fb58c35b3c3d1a470f7b01832486e/tumblr_nbgngadCa81tid424o1_500.jpg)
> 
> :-)


	53. Fifty-three.

“I’m sorry”, Erik uttered embarrassed as his stomach started to rumble. Marco chuckled. “You’re hungry, aren’t you? You can’t live from love and air only.” Erik grinned. “What a pity. But you are right, we should eat something”.   
  
They stood up, walking over to the kitchen. Erik looked through the window. “Hell, this storm is really bad. It’s good that we are inside.” Marco nodded. “And we won’t go outside anytime soon”, he smiled while he pulled Erik closer again. “Let us have some food at least”, the younger one laughed. “Ok. But be quick.”   
  
Erik cooked something randomly he had found in the cupboards and they ate it in front of the fireplace. Just when Erik finished the last bite, Marco took the plate out of his hands, kissing him impatiently. “Are you still hungry?”, the younger one asked with a grin. “Always, love, always.”   
  
They didn’t even make it to the bedroom, loving each other in front of the fireplace. Afterwards, they lay on the blanket, cuddling and watching the flames again.   
  
“Do you think Jogi will nominate us both for the national team?”, Erik questioned. “I guess, if the next Bundesliga match against Augsburg will turn out good for me. You’re seeded.” “Just like Mario”, Erik thought. “I hope that you will be fit again”, the younger meant, “but only if it’s okay for you to be back with the team.”   
  
“I won’t let you alone into the lion’s den”, Marco said, well-knowing what Erik’s concerns were. “The national team is something else”, Erik tried to explain, “I don’t know if they will accept us and…” “… and there’s Mario”, Marco finished the sentence. Erik nodded.   
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find a way”, the midfielder calmed him down. “I will talk to him if Jogi nominates us all”. “You don’t have to”. “Oh yes, I do. But that shouldn’t be your concern, really. Let’s wait how we will play against Augsburg. And then I will take Mario to task.”   
  
Erik winced because the lightning smashed into the clearing simultaneously with Marco’s words. The midfielder wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and bedded Erik’s head on his shoulder. “Shhh, it can’t do us anything. We are safe.”   
  
“We are safe”, the younger one repeated in his mind. “We are safe. _Are we?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm still so shocked about Marco's injury. Why has it always to be him? Hope he will be fine soon. :-(


	54. Fifty-four.

Thunder and lightning held on during the night. Erik took it as a bad omen but Marco tried to reassure him. He whispered soothing words into his ear and run his fingers steadily through his hair.  
  
They spent the whole next day in the lodge, driving back to Dortmund in the afternoon. “Training is at ten tomorrow morning”, Marco said, “I don’t want to part with you. My place, again?” Erik smiled and nodded. He loved it that the midfielder was so affectionate.  
  
Just when they made themselves comfortable on Marco’s sofa, his mobile rang again. This time, it was Marco’s mother. “Dear, are you back? I’ll prepare your favourite meal for tonight and wanted to ask if you come over? The two of you, of course.” “I’ll talk to him and call you back”, Marco replied.  
  
“Who was that?”, the younger one questioned. “My mom. She’s curious”, he laughed, “she wants to tempt me by cooking my favourite meal tonight. Should we go there?”  
  
Erik’s heart started to beat faster. “As you like. If you want to, I’ll come with you.” Marco picked up his mobile again. “Mom? Yes, we will come. At seven? Perfect.” He grinned. “I bet she will be excited the rest of the day.” “Just like me”, Erik mumbled shyly.  
  
“Naaah, don’t worry, they will love you. Just like me”, Marco replied with a caring look on his face.  
  
Half an hour before seven, they got dressed for the dinner and drove to Marco’s parents. Erik’s knees trembled when the midfielder rang at the doorbell. His mother opened and embraced Marco tightly. "Dear, thank you so much for coming”, she smiled, “and you must be Erik”. She took him into his arms and embraced him not less than her son.  
  
In the living room, they met Marco’s father who was as uncomplicated as his wife. He soon engaged Erik into a conversation about the last matches and his position on the pitch.  
  
Marco went to the kitchen to see if he could help his mother. “Oh dear, he is so lovely”, his mother said. “And the way he is looking at you!” Marco smiled. “I like him very, very much”, she added. “Thank you mom, that means a lot to me.” “So are you happy?” “And how!”, Marco replied. “Whenever you have something on your mind, come over and talk to us. That goes to him, too.” Marco embraced his mother when Erik stepped into the kitchen. “Can I help with anything?”, he asked. “Not at all. Have a seat and enjoy the food.”  
  
When they sat down on the table, Marco’s father asked Erik about his own family. “Do you see them often?” “Unfortunately not, it’s some hours’ drive, but they come to the matches whenever they can.” Suddenly Marco understood that it was a gift that his family lives in Dortmund. His mother thought the same.  
  
“I know that we can’t replace your own family but you will be like a second son to us”, she stated simply and Marco’s father agreed with her. “I don’t know what to say”, Erik stammered, “thank you so much”. Even Marco looked at his parents tickled. “The sons are hungry now”, he joked.  
  
They barely started eating when Marco’s father addressed another topic. “So what about you contract?”, he asked the midfielder. “Are there any news?”  
  
Erik’s eyes went wide. How could he forget about Marco’s release clause? The midfielder looked at him apologetically. “No dad, there are no news. But mom, your dinner is excellent.” “Yes, it is”, Erik managed to say before he drifted away mentally.  
  
“He was left by Mario. Will he now leave me?”, was all he could think for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still concerned about Marco, hopefully his foot will heal soon. 
> 
> As I added in a comment, here are the links of the latest "Erik-Marco-stuff":  
> ttp://38.media.tumblr.com/99c7d0432b0409346c35b0084be49acb/tumblr_nbg16q4Dlt1rovca3o1_500.jpg  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/643d75e87491a6f2a4c6280abe28f6c8/tumblr_nbhvel03wB1suj5m6o1_500.gif  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/6dddf348820a924b3de98bc0294692c5/tumblr_nbhvel03wB1suj5m6o2_500.gif  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/50f97b83f65220fe9cb1a778198e45ba/tumblr_nbhvel03wB1suj5m6o3_500.gif  
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/c47c943b2e448c13e21f5a3ed2a7cef8/tumblr_nbg0esQWMO1suj5m6o1_400.gif


	55. Fifty-five.

Erik somehow survived the evening. Marco’s parents were so warm-hearted that he pulled himself together again. But as soon as they were alone and in the car again, he collapsed on the passenger’s seat. He swallowed in the attempt not to cry and looked through the window.   
  
“I’m sorry”, Marco meant. “But there is no need to worry at the moment.” “Will you stay?”, was all Erik could say.   
  
“Probably”, Marco answered, “but I don’t know yet for sure. My agent is talking with the management. See, I’m 25 now and all the others around me have won titles, but not me.” “I understand you”, Erik whispered.   
  
“Don’t say that. I am the last who wants history to repeat. I know that you fear to be left behind. Just like me a year ago.” Erik watched him thankfully.   
  
“Come on, I’ll show you something”, Marco suddenly said. He didn’t drive the way back home but turned into an area Erik has never seen before. There he stopped at an old sports ground.   
  
“Look, this is where it all begun. I played my first football match here. It was twenty years ago.” Erik managed a smile. “I bet you have been talented and cute as hell.” Marco laughed. “Maybe. But I hope I am still talented and cute?” “No”, Erik said seriously. “You’re not just a talent anymore, you’re a star. And you’re not only cute, you’re incredibly attractive.”   
  
The midfielder started to sparkle. “I’m embarrassed”, he admitted. “But listen, there’s another reason why I brought you here than to fish for compliments.” Erik faced him. “I grew up here, Dortmund is my home. I always wanted to play for Borussia and I am feeling so comfortable here. I won’t leave without a reason if I will leave at all. And the biggest reason for staying is standing right next to me.”   
  
He took Erik’s face into his hands and kissed him softly. “And even if one of us will leave one day, we can stay together. Neither you nor I are like Mario. I will never fake a relationship and I don’t care if the public thinks that I’m straight.” “I don’t want to lose you.” “You won’t. Trust me.”   
  
“By the way, I will have contract negotiations, too”, Erik said shyly. “You do?”, Marco replied stunned. “Yes. And I already took my decision.” “Which is?”   
  
The midfielder suddenly was nervous and he lived through the moment when Mario told him his decision about one and a half years ago. Marco felt dizzy and he was afraid of Erik’s next words.   
  
But instead of an immediate answer, the younger one laid his hands around Marco’s waist and moved his hands under his shirt. He touched the bare skin of the midfielder’s back while he pulled him in for a kiss.   
  
“I decided for you. For us.”


	56. Fifty-six.

“So you will stay?”, Marco said, startled about the relief he felt. “Yes, the new contract will last until 2019”, Erik stated proudly. “I will probably sign it next week.”   
  
The midfielder smiled like crazy. “I’ll take this into consideration when I’m making my decision”, he winked. “But at first, I want to be 100 percent back on the pitch, now that Jogi has nominated us for the national team.” “You’ll be in Augsburg, I swear”, Erik murmured.   
  
And so it came.   
  
Marco played amazing, scoring a goal and giving an assist to Papa. He cheered with his teammates on the pitch, holding Erik unsuspiciously in his arm.   
  
Later, when they arrived back in Dortmund, Marco whispered “I’ll follow you”, into Erik’s ear. The latter didn’t know what he meant at first, but Marco nodded in the direction of their cars. Erik got the hint.   
  
Marco drove behind his boyfriend, parking his car in front of Erik’s flat. When the younger one walked to the door, Marco already stood in front of it, smiling all over his face. “Jesus, what a perfect day. Let’s celebrate?” Erik grinned back and nodded.   
  
“What do you want?”, he asked Marco, “I have champagne, sparkling wine, a beer?” “None of these. I want _you_ ”, Marco mumbled. He tugged impatiently at Erik’s shirt. “I have waited for this moment since I shot the goal”. “Don’t even ask me”, Erik whispered.   
  
He put his hands on the backside pockets of Marco’s trousers. Suddenly he was irritated. “I guess your mobile is ringing?” he said, pointing at the pocket. “God damn, it’s the vibrating alert.” Marco brought out the mobile, but before he threw it away, he looked at the display.   
  
“Let me guess”, Erik sighed, regarding the look on Marco’s face. “Shhhh”, the midfielder calmed him, “don’t even think about it.” “But I can’t concentrate on you if you aren’t telling me who called.” “It wasn’t a call, it was a message. Mario wrote that he has watched the match and that he’s looking forward to see me with the national team again.”   
  
“That’s some kind of a moodbreaker”, Erik muttered. “Not at all”, Marco replied. “ _Our_ match, _our_ goal, _our_ celebration. Here and now.” “Your wish is my command”, the defender mumbled, already distracted from the things that Marco was doing to him with his hands.   
  
Before Erik fell asleep that night, exhausted from the match, and well, Marco’s “celebration”, he stated: “Maybe the national break is a chance for us. We’ll have to sort things out with Mario. I like him, I don’t want to be cross with him. What do you think?”   
  
He didn’t get an answer anymore. Erik swore that Marco sounded happy even while he snored.


	57. Fifty-seven.

“Good morning, sleepyhead”, Erik stated when Marco awoke the next day. The addressed one blinked. “I slept so well, love”, he stated satisfied, “yesterday’s match was a new start for me.” “And you’re the match winner”, Erik said, “the newspapers are full with compliments for you.” “That’s nice to hear but the important thing is that I am back. I can’t wait to be with the national team again.”   
  
“Don’t be too fast”, Erik pointed out, “you’re just back from an injury. Remember when I said that I don’t want to see you lying again on the grass in pain?” Marco washed away his worries. “The foot is healed. But you look depressed. It’s not just my foot, isn’t it?” “No, I already miss Jonas”, Erik admitted.   
  
“Me, too”, Marco said, “and I know that he is a close friend of yours. I hope you can visit him as often as possible and next year he will be back.” Erik sighed and Marco embraced him. “I understand you. You’re far away from your family and your old friends and now Jonas isn’t here anymore. Bless the Lord we signed Matze.” “That’s true”, Erik stated, “I don’t want to let my head hang.”   
  
“And the good thing with Friday evening matches is the longer pause. After the training we will have a day off before we meet with the national team on Monday. I already have an idea what we will do then.” “The lodge?”, Erik questioned. “No, not this time. I fear that you will have to take potluck again”, Marco laughed. “But put some clothes in your bag, we won’t be back before tomorrow evening.”   
  
Erik wondered what Marco had planned. After the training session, they drove to Marco’s place. The defender expected him to throw some clothes in his bag but Marco folded his shirts and trousers thoroughly. “What’s up with you?”, Erik questioned as the midfielder even placed an elegant checked shirt into his bag. “You’ll see”, Marco answered mysteriously.   
  
“Hell, what is he planning”, Erik considered. He was interrupted in his thoughts because Marco decided to drive with his car. “You still won’t tell me where we are going?” “Naah”, the midfielder grinned. “Take a seat and let me be the chauffeur”.   
  
They left Dortmund behind and turned into the direction of Dusseldorf. “Do you want to go shopping with me?”, Erik made a guess. Marco snorted. “Do you think I am a shopping maniac?” “Eh… yes?”, Erik grinned and the midfielder punched him in the side. “No, we will cover a longer distance.”   
  
They passed Dusseldorf and took the freeway to Frankfurt. “Is there a concert in Frankfurt?”, Erik guessed another time. Marco chuckled. “No. You have one last try left.” But they had to travel some more kilometres before Erik got the point.   
  
When the penny finally dropped, tears of joy shot into his eyes.


	58. Fifty-eight.

We’re driving to my home town, aren’t we?” Marco turned his head and stroked Erik. “Yes, we do. That’s my ‘thank you’ for the surprise party at my birthday. Besides, I want to meet your parents anyway.” “But they don’t know that we are coming! What if they aren’t at home?”

“They are, believe me”, Marco smiled, “do you think you’re the only one who can include ‘best friends’ into your surprise plans? You talked to Marcel in May and I talked to…” “…Jonas”, Erik pre-empted him. Marco nodded.

“Did you speak with them?”, Erik asked all mixed up. Marco grinned. “You talked to my parents?” “Jonas called your mother and then he gave me the mobile and I said ‘hello’ to her.” Erik was tickled. “I can’t believe that you are doing this for me.”

"Hey, I am serious with you, love”, Marco said. “I want to be the man at your side, like attending birthday parties, making visits and meeting your friends. By the way, I guess we are there?”

They arrived at a house. A woman and a man were standing outside, obviously waiting for them. Erik darted out of the car and embraced them. Marco took his time stepping out of his car to leave the reunited family alone for some minutes. Then he strolled over to them.

“Mom, dad, this is Marco”, Erik presented them. “We know”, Erik’s dad laughed, “did you have a good journey?” “Yes, thank you”, Marco answered. “I’m very delighted to get to know you.” Erik smiled like a lunatic. “Come on, we’ll go inside, I’ll show you the house and my old nursery.”

The way Erik was sparkling and utterly happy, Marco knew that it was right to come here. And he felt comfortable with Erik’s family. “Hell, it’s so pleasant to have an established relationship without playing hide-and-seek”, he thought.

After the dinner, they sat together with Erik’s parents. “Lisa will join us tomorrow for breakfast”, Erik’s mother explained. “We’re both used to older sisters”, Marco joked. “It seems you have much in common”, Erik’s father added. Marco and Erik looked at each other.

"We do”, Marco said. “For example, we will both play with the national team where his ex-boyfriend is waiting for us”, Erik thought. Suddenly his mobile rang. “Jonas? Yes, thank you man, it worked perfectly. Yes, we are already there, I am so happy! But tell me how is it going in Mainz?”

They got caught into a conversation and Erik’s father took the opportunity to talk with Marco alone. “You’re such a perfect player, I love to see you on the pitch”, he stated with deep respect. “Could you please take care of Erik a little bit? We are far away and that’s not always easy.” “Thank you. And of course, I will”, Marco promised.

He didn’t know that soon he was going to be the one who needed care.


	59. Fifty-nine.

A few hours later, when they were lying in the bed in Erik’s old nursery, Marco chuckled softly. He looked at Erik who struggled not to make any sound while the midfielder teased him with his fingers.

"It’s okay, I’ll stop it." Erik looked at him disappointed but Marco was already somewhere else in his thoughts. "Have you ever imagined that you will lie here in this bed with your boyfriend?", he asked. Erik shook his head. "I was together with girls before". "Yeah, me too. But that wasn’t the same like now. I feel so relieved and comfortable. I don’t want to give this up anymore."

"Me neither. But could you please continue where you stopped?", Erik asked politely. Marco laughed. "With pleasure."

The next morning, they met Erik's older sister. "My little brother is finally seeing sense", she joked when she embraced him. "By the way, good choice", she mumbled into his ear.

"That could have been one of my sisters", Marco said when they were in the car again, driving to Dortmund. "You should meet them when we are back from the national team. But be prepared, they have a quick tongue."   
  
"By the way", Erik said hesitantly, "are _you_ prepared for the national team?" "You mean if I have talked to Mario?" The younger one sighed. "No, I didn't until now. The last two days were too peaceful for that. But I will call him in the evening."

"What do you want to tell him?" "You'll hear." "You want me to listen?" "No, I want you to talk to him, too." "That's a crazy idea", Erik said to himself but instead he mumbled: "If needs must."

Later, he wished he had spoken out his first thought.


	60. Sixty.

"Stop fidgeting", Marco murmured. They were back in Dortmund, sitting in the midfielder's kitchen. Erik stared at Marco's mobile. "He said that he will call back when he's at home and alone. It couldn't take long. Relax, please."  
  
Erik did his best but he failed grandiosely. "Jesus, I have to distract you", Marco said. He walked over to the younger one, took him into his arms from behind and kissed his neck. Just the moment Erik let go, Marco's mobile rang. "Don't lose nerves", the midfielder stated, "everything will be fine."  
  
He put on the speakers of his mobile.  
  
"Mario?"  
  
"Yes, I'm at home now." He sounded exhausted and stressed.  
  
"How is it going in Munich?"  
  
"Come on, you didn't call to ask me that."  
  
Marco sighed. "You're right. By the way, Erik is here, too."  
  
"Hi, Mario", Erik managed to say, his voice trembling.  
  
"Oh, hi", Mario answered without hiding his disappointment.  
  
"We want to argue with you. See, we will meet with the national team and I don't want anything to stand between us. For the sake of clarity: We have broken up and I'm together with Erik but I am still your friend."  
  
"Friend?", Mario echoed through the line, "are you fucking serious?" Erik winced.  
  
"Yes, I am. It's up to you, Mario", Marco said firmly.  
  
"Listen, smartass. As you said quite right, you have broken up with me. And now I should grin and bear it?"  
  
"Think about it", Marco added. "It would be the best for all of us."  
  
And now Mario freaked out. "You mean it would be the easiest way _for you_! What do you expect from me? Should I congratulate you?", he yelled.  
  
Marco wanted to answer but Erik pre-empted him. "Mario", he said, his voice now stronger than he thought. "I can understand that you are hurt and I am sorry that the situation is so complicated. But I am not sorry for being at Marco's side. You can try to give us a hard time but that won't change anything."  
  
The midfielder looked at him stunned and the silence on the end of the line told him that Mario was astonished, too. Erik however suddenly felt afraid of his own courage. "I'll leave you alone now if you want to talk about anything I shouldn't hear."  
  
He darted into the direction of the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He expected to hear Marco shouting or discussing on the phone, but nothing like that happened. He just heard murmured words and even that was too much for him.  
  
But the door was carefully opened just a few minutes later. "Erik, love? Are you alright?"  
  
The defender was lying on his stomach, his head buried in the pillows. "Don't worry, it seems like you have talked some sense into him finally." "It's an awkward situation", Erik murmured.  
  
"And how awkward it will be when we are all together from tomorrow on", Marco thought. But he didn't say it, he just sat by Erik's side, stroking his back.


	61. Sixty-one.

Marco sat next to Erik, caressing his back for minutes.   
  
“What did he say?”, the younger one finally brought out. “That he will think about it and that he is sorry. He has to learn to deal with the new situation. The last time wasn’t easy for him with all the expectations from the Bayern fans and his winning goal in the World cup. I bet he is stressed because of Ann Kathrin, too. It must be hard to keep up appearances, especially because he is so in the focus now.”   
  
Erik sighed. “You’re right. I only hope it will work somehow. I don’t want to mess anything up and I…” “Do you fear that I will change my mind?” The younger one looked away. “I love you, don’t you forget! But we have to find a common way for the national team.”   
  
“What do you mean?” “We can’t hang out together all the time. I will spend time with André and maybe Mario, you will spend time with Matze. But that must not stand between us. You must not become jealous, agreed?” “Agreed”, Erik murmured.   
  
“Do you want to talk with Jogi about us?”, he added. “No, not at the moment”, the midfielder answered. “Most of our teammates will know about us. Mario’s in the picture, I guess he will talk to the Bayern players and to André. Kevin will speak to Poldi who will speak to Mesut who…” “I got it”, Erik smiled.   
  
“Do you get this, too?”, Marco questioned, continuing: “I will caress your cheeks, then I will kiss your lips, then…” He didn’t finish his words but put them into practice. “I will miss the feeling of your skin on mine for the next ten days”, the midfielder mumbled. “Me, too”.   
  
“But it doesn’t matter what happens, in ten days we are back in Dortmund, just the two of us”, Marco stated. “Then we will play a lot of matches for Borussia which means a lot of time together without Mario.”   
  
“And at least we can be together in the national team and maybe everything will come better than we expect now”, Erik added hopefully.   
  
The defender didn’t know that he was right somehow. But from another point of view he was terribly wrong.


	62. Sixty-two.

After a short night, they got picked up at a meeting point in Dortmund with Roman, Kevin and Mats. They drove to Düsseldorf together. “How do you feel?”, Roman wanted to know from Marco. “It’s okay”, the midfielder shrugged. “There will be many questions about the World cup but I have to look forward. I hope that the journalists get bored of asking me the same questions over and over again.” 

“The celebration of the trophy before the match against Argentina will probably be hard”, Kevin added. “Yeah, but it would have been harder to stay at home once again”, Marco answered. 

"Besides, I want to play an important role in the national team and I’m looking forward to the Euro qualifiers. That’s what counts now.” “That’s the attitude!”, Mats stepped into the conversation. He sat on the last seat row together with Erik, the driver was separated from them by a partition. 

“But”, he added silently, "as we are among us: How’s the state of play with Mario?” Erik got an attack of sweating and Mats looked at him reassuringly. “We talked to him yesterday. I hope that he will pull himself together. We’ll have to move on in any terms.” “I’ll keep an eye on him”, Mats said. 

“I hope we can save our friendship”, Marco stated quietly. “If we play together in the national team, we need some kind of understanding and harmony on the pitch. I want to win titles.” “You’ll carry it off”, Roman meant, “and how about you, Erik?” “What?”, the addressed one was dwelling on thoughts.

“How do you feel with meeting Mario again?” “I like him, I don’t want to be on bad terms with him. But he better keeps his fingers off Marco or he will get to know me”, he stated seriously. The others had to chuckle. “Now I know why Kloppo has made a defender out of you”, Mats laughed. “That’s not funny”, Erik muttered. 

“You’ll be unemployed if you want to defend our relationship”, Marco calmed him down, “because you won’t have to defend anything. By the way, we are there.” He jumped out of the car and took his suitcase. Erik let him enter the hotel first while he remained outside, talking to Roman.

From the corner of his eye, Erik saw Marco walking into the hotel, having a look around who was already there. Marco started to grin, obviously recognizing another player Erik couldn’t see. The midfielder walked over to this teammate and embraced him, smiling in blind understanding. 

The other player turned around and Erik became aware of the fact that it was Mario.


	63. Sixty-three.

“Take a deep breath and then go inside”, Roman murmured into his ear. Erik put his fears aside and followed Marco into the hotel lobby. He could see the joy of reunion in the eyes of the other players. Suddenly the feeling of the World cup and their sworn community came back to him. 

He peered to Marco and Mario who talked to each other, both still smiling. Marco stood a metre away from Mario but they seemed to have a vivid conversation. It stung Erik but he tried to compose himself. 

“Come on, trust him”, he thought. “It must be hard enough for him, don’t make it even harder. Don’t be a jealous idiot.” He joined Thomas who had shared a house with him in Brazil. The Bayern player welcomed him warmly. 

“It’s such a pity that Philipp retired from the national team”, Erik said. “Yeah, worse than that - we’ll have to find another card player for our circle”, Thomas regretted in sport. “By the way, can you play Schafskopf?”, he asked Erik innocently. 

“No, he can’t and don’t you dare to teach him Bavarian traditions”, Marco joined them laughing. “Was worth a try”, Thomas grinned before he walked over to Jerome. 

“Everything okay?”, Marco asked. “Sure and you?” “It’s a weird feeling to be together with the national team again, not being a World champion”, the midfielder admitted sadly. “I know”, Erik said. “Whenever you need somebody to talk to, come to me.” 

“Thank you”, Marco stated. “And there is good news: I think we can find a way to get along with Mario much more easily than we imagined. He was very understanding when I said ‘hello’ to him.”

“That would be great”, the younger one added, still beset by doubts. They were interrupted because André arrived. “Man, I’m so happy to see you here”, he shouted to Marco and pulled him away. Erik left the two friends alone, searching for the team manager to get his room. 

“You’ll all have single rooms”, the latter stated. Erik was relieved – at least he would have some privacy every now and then to calm down. 

He was just about to take the key to his room when somebody cleared his throat behind him.


	64. Sixty-four.

“Erik?” Mario’s voice pierced the defender’s marrow and bone. He turned around and looked into the eyes of the other one. “I wish you the best of luck with him. I hope you can make him happy. I couldn’t.” The brunet looked away and swallowed. “Thank you, Mario”, Erik mumbled surprised. The shorter one tried to smile before he offered Erik his hand. The latter accepted. “See you”, Mario murmured and left.   
  
“Hell, what was this?”, Erik thought. “Is he serious or does he want to lull me into a false sense of security?” He stumbled into the direction of his room, closed the door behind him and slumped on the bed. A few moments later somebody knocked at his door. He expected Mario again or maybe Marco or possibly even Mats or Matze. But it was André who stood in front of him. “Are you all becoming insane?”, Erik thought.   
  
“Hey Erik, I live next door to you and I just wanted to say ‘hello’”, André stated. “Do you want to come over until the dinner? We can play Fifa or so.” Erik was thunderstruck. “Eh, yes, give me five minutes.” “Fine”, the other one replied. As he left the room, the defender’s mobile rang. “You’re driving me crazy”, he thought, but this time it was Marco.   
  
“Hey, Mario asked me to play table tennis with him, do you want to join us?” Erik stopped short. “Wait. André came over just a minute ago. He said that he wants to play Fifa with me.” Marco snorted through the line. “Do you think what I am thinking?”, Erik said. “Mhm.” “I don’t want to make a hasty judgement, but…” “…but it seems that André wants to keep you away from me.”   
  
“I can’t believe this. Mario came over to me before I moved to my room and he said that he wishes us luck.” “Yeah, I told him to talk to you”, Marco answered embarrassed. “You did? I don’t need his blessing”, Erik said in a sharper tone than he wanted to. “Are you going to play table tennis with him?” “Um, yes”, the midfielder said. “Well then, have fun”, Erik hissed before he hung up.   
  
He marched over to Andrés room and knocked at the door. “Hey, here I am, ready for a victory”, Erik stated before he casually added: “Let’s see if I am as successful as Marco playing table tennis.” André blushed. “I’m sorry”, he said but Erik shrugged.   
  
“Marco had a hard time”, André tried again. “Obviously”, Erik replied dryly. “Listen, André. I don’t want to talk about my _relationship_ ” – and he pointed the word out – “to Marco”. “And I won’t give you any information that you can chatter away to Mario”, he added in his mind.   
  
“Well then, let’s start? I will beat you up, I swear”, the defender murmured, eager to fight. “Sure”, André hastened to say. “Which team to you want?” “I take Argentina”. “Okay, then I play with Germany.”   
  
They started the game. The first move of one of Erik’s Argentinian defenders was to take out Mario. André looked at his teammate wide-eyed. “Is anything wrong?”, Erik asked, “he was standing in the way, you know.” “No, he was waiting for an assist from Marco”, André replied. “Did he?”, Erik sneered, “well, he could wait until kingdom comes.”   
  
Before André could say anything somebody knocked on his door again. “Yes?”, he asked. The door was opened and Marco entered the room, obviously in a contrite mood. “Hey, who’s winning?”, he questioned, the door still open. “I don’t think that we are able to end the match”, André commented, “he’s trying to kill Mario.”   
  
“Who’s trying to kill me?”, another voice sounded behind Marco. “Holy shit”, Erik murmured.   
  
“Okay”, André put his foot down, “enough is enough. You three stay here and speak out. We’re the national team, not a kindergarten.” “And you want to play the teacher?”, Erik hissed, “I’m sorry, this lesson is taking place without me.”   
  
Marco, Mario and André were astounded about Erik’s outburst. The defender stood up and darted a look at Marco. His gaze said: “Stay here with Mario or leave with me. It’s now or never.”   
  
The midfielder looked at him dumbfounded. And: He didn’t move.


	65. Sixty-five.

“Bite me!”, Erik thought and closed the door behind him with a loud bang. He suddenly felt like he had to vomit and stumbled violently against his own hotel room door. His legs started to tremble because a sharp pain waved through his elbow where he had injured it on the door frame. Suddenly tears shot into his eyes. He opened the door and smashed his hand against the wall.  
  
“Don’t”, somebody whispered into his ear.  
  
Erik spun around and his eyes met Marco’s. The younger one lived through a multitude of emotions in just milliseconds. He was anxious, desperate and helpless at once. And most of all he feared that he has made Marco angry.  
  
He looked at his boyfriend with panic in his eyes. “I fucked it up”, he thought, “please, don’t hate me.” Marco stood right in front of him, his breath tickling Erik’s face. The defender didn’t know what Marco would do next. Would he tell him where to get off? Would he leave and return to Mario?  
  
Erik was shaking like a leaf and then something unexpected happened. Marco slammed the door shut and pressed Erik against the wall. He kissed him impetuously before he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into the direction of the bed. “What…?”, Erik managed to say but the midfielder silenced him with another kiss.  
  
“Marco”, Erik said breathlessly, “we can’t do this here.” “Do you want to go to my room?”, the midfielder mumbled. “No, you don’t understand. We can’t make out in the team hotel. Especially not with André next door and Mario and our unresolved dispute and _hell what are you doing_?”  
  
“I like it when you are becoming angry and when you are not putting up with everything”, Marco mumbled. “But I have to put up with the things you are doing to me at the moment, right?”, Erik whispered. “Definitely, love. Definitely.”  
  
Suddenly Marco stood up again. “Did you change your mind?”, Erik asked wondering. The midfielder grinned mischievously and shook his head. Then he took the “Do not disturb” sign and hang it on the outside door knob. On the way to the bed, he undressed his shirt.  
  
Later, when they were able to catch their breaths again, Erik asked: “Are you mad with me?” “No, not at all”, the midfielder answered. “What did the others say?” “I don’t know, I left immediately after you. And I don’t care. I am not up for their childish games. It’s good that you stated an example.”  
  
Erik snuggled into Marco closer and the latter put an arm around him. “We have one hour left until dinner, do you want to take a shower?” “No, I just want to stay like this.” “That’s fine with me, too. But I better set the alarm clock on my mobile if we fall asleep.” They remained in bed, cuddling, kissing and dozing off.  
  
Both of them did not hear that Mario run past Erik’s room in the hallway, stripping down the “Do not disturb” sign in rage.


	66. Sixty-six.

_“Oh my fucking god!”_  
  
Erik was the first who was woken up by the shouting, immediately followed by Marco. He needed some seconds to realize what has happened. “Shit, get out of here!”, he yelled. All Marco could say was: “What the hell – _Bastian_?”   
  
The Bayern player stood in front of the bed like a pillar of salt. Suddenly he turned around and said: “I’m sorry”, willing to leave the room, but Marco stopped him. He sighed. “Stay and talk to us.” Bastian hesitantly took a seat on an armchair.   
  
“Well, there’s nothing to hide anymore”, Marco continued, “as you can see, we are a twosome. But what do you do here? Why didn’t you knock at the door? And didn’t you see the ‘Do not disturb’ sign?”   
  
Bastian took a deep breath. “I knocked but I didn’t get a reply. There was no sign outside, believe me. I just arrived from Munich and even if I am not able to play, in my function as the new captain I wanted to say ‘hello’ to all of the players and talk to them privately.”   
  
“Now you killed two birds with one stone”, Marco commented dryly. Bastian had to laugh. “I suggest that we put ourselves in a proper state and you come back in, let’s say ten minutes?” The Bayern player agreed.   
  
“Jesus, this is embarrassing”, Erik stated when their new captain had left. Marco nevertheless had to chuckle. “Imagine he would have appeared some minutes earlier”, he grinned. “I don’t even want to think about it”, Erik muttered.   
  
“Take it easy! Do you know the story of Basti and his ‘girl cousin’ in the whirlpool?” “Yeah, Mats told me”, the defender grinned. “But I’m asking myself why I haven’t looked the door”, the midfielder regretted. “The question is why he didn’t notice the sign on the door.” “Because it wasn’t there anymore?” “Well combined, Watson.”   
  
Marco put his clothes on and Erik copied him. A few moments later, Bastian returned. “Can we start all over again?”, Marco said before he embraced him. “It’s good to see you again, how is your knee doing?” “Not so fine”, Bastian said. “I’m sorry.” “Don’t be. At least I could be… You know, I don’t want to repeat the whole story and reopen old sores.” “Thank you.” “We’ll focus on the Euro qualifiers now. Must be great for you to play in Dortmund on Sunday.” “Yes, I’m so looking forward to it!”, Marco stated with enthusiasm.   
  
“And, Marco, Erik? I won’t tell anybody what I have seen, that’s for sure. I am totally okay with your relationship. If you need any support, I’ll be there. “ “Thanks a lot, captain”, Marco grinned, “should we go down and have dinner together?” “Yeah, I have to see where Poldi is.” “Why doesn’t that surprise me”, Marco laughed.   
  
They went down to the restaurant together. Mario and André were already there, together with Kevin. “Come over”, André waved, a guilty expression on his face. “Should we bite the bullet?”, Marco mumbled. “Sure”, Erik replied firmly, “if we don’t want to play childish games, we have to be the confident ones.” “You’re right, as always.”   
  
“What is there to eat?”, Marco asked the others. “I don’t know, let’s have a look”, André stated. “At least you had the dessert first”, Mario mumbled but he raised his hands in reassurance as the midfielder darted him a murderous look.   
  
Against the expectations, the dinner passed by peacefully. “André, should we play Fifa again?”, Erik asked bravely. “I won’t be mean to Mario”, he added. “Maybe we can all play together?”, the brunet questioned hesitantly. “Good idea”, Marco agreed and the shorter one looked at him thankfully.   
  
They went to Andrés room to start the matches but Marco seemed to be somewhere else in his thoughts. “Hey, I covered your back, why didn’t you shoot the goal?”, Erik complained. “What?”, Marco asked absent-mindedly. “We’re playing a match”, the defender recalled. “Sorry, I’m not in the mood. I guess I will return to my room, I’m tired.” He stood up and left, caressing Erik on the shoulder as he passed by.   
  
“What did we do wrong this time?”, André reflected. “I don’t know. Maybe our dispute was too much for him”, Mario said shyly.   
  
Erik shook his head, brooding over it. Suddenly he saw the lights. “God damn, I know it!”, he shouted. “We’re all idiots.”


	67. Sixty-seven.

Mario and André looked at him without understanding. He pointed at the screen. Doesn’t anything catch your attention?”, he asked. “We didn’t play a match with national teams, we remembered that”, André said. “It’s not about the _teams_ ”, Erik replied.  
  
“Fuck, I got it”, Mario stated. “It’s the stadium in Mainz where he…” “…got injured”, André finished, “I chose it because both Erik and me played there.“ “I’ll look after him”, Erik meant. “Yeah and tell him that we are sorry. Again”, André added.  
  
Erik rushed down to Marco´s room. He heard through the door that the midfielder was speaking to somebody on the phone. “It’s too much”, he uttered. “I see all the happy smiles of the World Champions and tomorrow I have to face the public and the trophy and Mario is putting obstacles in our way and what about my injury and the foot”, he continued without breathing.  
  
The defender knocked at the door carefully. “Wait, Marcel”, he heard Marco say, “there’s somebody at the door.” He opened it and smiled when he recognized Erik. “You’re right, man. I should talk to Erik.” The defender grinned back and Marco put his mobile away.  
  
“Are you okay?”, Erik asked him warmly. “We are sorry, we shouldn’t have played Fifa in Mainz.” “No, it’s alright. I’m just so exhausted and…” “And?” “Forget about it.” “No, I won’t. What’s up, tell me.” “I wish the day tomorrow would be over already.” “But in 24 hours it will be and then you’re starting all over again. You have the strength, I know it.” “What would I do without you”, Marco mumbled, pressing his forehead against Erik’s.  
  
“Should I go now?”, the younger one asked. “You’re really looking tired and maybe you want to have some time on your own.” “Thank you, Erik.” “And call me whenever you need me, I’m just one floor above you, right?” “Right. Sleep well, love.” “Sleep well, too.” They kissed goodbye and Erik went back to his room.  
  
He prepared for the night and took his mobile again. Marco was in his mind as always and so he texted him.  
  
“It’s weird to be under the same roof and in different rooms. I miss you.”  
  
The reply didn’t take long. “I miss you, too.”  
  
“I will be at your side tomorrow, no matter what”, Erik added. He smiled, feeling warm all over. But suddenly he got an odd answer from Marco.  
  
“Please, leave me alone.”  
  
Erik wondered and texted back: “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.”  
  
He stared at his mobile but he didn’t get an answer anymore.


	68. Sixty-eight.

In the meantime, Marco threw his mobile away after he had received a message from Mario. The brunet obviously still tried to make a play for the midfielder. But the latter was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a good night of sleep. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t recognize that he sent the “Leave me alone”-message not to his ex-boyfriend, but to Erik. 

The defender on the other side lay awake for a long time. “Please, leave me alone” – why should Marco write him a message like this? Erik didn’t get his head around it but in the end he decided to take things slowly while they were with the national team. 

The next morning, he went down to have breakfast. He took a seat next to Matze, disregarding Mario and André on the other side of the breakfast room. When Marco entered, Erik stood at the buffet, waiting for a cup of coffee. The midfielder couldn’t see him, neither could he see Marco – and so Marco sat down next to Mario and André, willing to put a good face in the matter. 

“Sorry Mario, but I wasn’t in the mood for texting yesterday”, he stated. “No, it’s okay”, the shorter one answered surprised. “I didn’t want to be rude.” “But you weren’t?” “That’s good. By the way, have you seen Erik?” “Yes, he’s over there with Matze.”

Marco wondered but he didn’t say anything. He sat with his back to Erik so he couldn’t see the hurt look on the defender’s face as he recognized that Marco was having breakfast with Mario and André. 

“Hey, greenhorn, you’re looking tired. Everything okay?”, Mats joined Erik and Matze. Erik shrugged. “Is Marco hanging out with old friends?”, Mats stated sarcastically. “I don’t know, I’ll leave him be as he wanted me to”, Erik muttered. “He did?”, Mats asked stunned. “Mhm.” 

“There’s a lot of work in front of me”, Mats thought. “Don’t worry, Erik”, he said instead. “It’s good when you all get along well together. There’s no place for trouble at the national team so let him talk to Mario and André. I’m sure he won’t change his mind. Look”, he nodded into the direction of Mario and André. 

Marco stood up and came over to Erik, Matze and Mats. “Did you sleep well?”, he asked the three of them, but his eyes were fixed on Erik. “No, I didn’t”, the addressed one said, “and I’m done with breakfast.” He left the table and went to his room. 

“What’s wrong with him?”, Marco asked confused but before Mats could answer him, Mario turned out of the blue, putting an arm around the midfielder’s waist. “Let’s get ready for the first training session, boys! I can’t wait to be on the pitch with you.” He looked at Marco ambiguously. 

“Hell, why did I want to come back to the national team so bad”, Marco thought. “I have a boyfriend who is offended and I don’t know the reason why, and I have an ex-boyfriend who is still paying attentions to me. Please, let me just play football.” 

But his wish was not fulfilled.


	69. Sixty-nine.

After the breakfast they had the first team meeting. Marco tried to talk with Erik before, but the defender wasn’t in his room. Just when Marco was about to leave his own room again, somebody knocked. He hoped that it was Erik but when he opened the door he saw Mario. “God damn, what do you want from me?” “Go to the meeting with you?” Marco sighed. “Okay then.”

Erik well noticed that Marco appeared together with Mario, the latter showing a triumphant look on his face. “This is getting out of control”, he mumbled. “What did you say?”, Mats asked him. “Nothing at all.” “I bet I can read your thoughts”, the older one murmured but he was cut off because the trainer started the meeting. 

They discussed the strategy for the match against Argentina and Erik was happy about the distraction – something that he shared with Marco. The midfielder sat between Mario and André, still feeling uncomfortable. The trainer finally released the team to have dinner. 

“Hey Erik, do you want to join me for the meal?”, Marco asked. “Yeah, if you say so”, the younger one answered unwillingly. “Is something bugging you?” “Should I leave you alone or not? Make up your mind!” 

Marco was dumbfounded. “Are you crazy? Are you acting weird just because I talked to Mario?” Erik snorted. “You’re jealous!” “No, I am not.” “Yes you are!” “Marco? Drop it”, the defender stated before he left. 

“What’s up with him?”, Mario strolled over to him innocently, “did you have a dispute?” “Mario”, the midfielder answered, pulling himself together not to freak out. “Would you please be so kind and stay out of this?” “Sure. But if you have any problems, you can come and talk to me.” Marco shook his head in disbelief. 

When he returned for the meal, Erik already sat on a table with Mats, Kevin and Matze. There was no seat left for Marco so he wandered around before he finally found a place next to Roman. “How do you feel about the open training session in the afternoon?” “Miserable, to be honest”, Marco answered. The goalkeeper patted him on the shoulder empathetically. 

There was not much time left until the bus departed to the stadium. Marco lingered after an embrace or a stolen kiss from Erik or maybe just some encouraging words. But the defender seemed to avoid him. “I need you and you’re leaving me alone”, he thought bitterly, matching Erik’s thoughts almost identically. “I thought you need me and now you want me to leave you alone.” 

Both of them didn’t know that it was a huge misunderstanding. 

And Mario kept a wary eye on them.


	70. Seventy.

“André? Do you think I still have a chance?” Mario talked quiet enough so that no other player could hear him. He sat together with the Chelsea player in the last row of the team bus. “What do you mean?”, the blond asked confused. 

“Do I still have a chance with Marco?” “I don’t know, you’ll have to try”, André replied absent-mindedly. He was focused on the messages his girlfriend was writing him, but Mario was satisfied. “Yeah, I’ll try”, he stated with a grin. 

From his place in the bus he could see the whole team but he concentrated on Marco and Erik. The midfielder was sitting together with Kevin, the defender had a seat next to Matze. “I won’t let you out of sight”, Mario swore to himself. 

The stadium immediately went crazy when the players arrived. It was their first public appearance since the World cup celebrations. Mario was sneaking around Marco whenever it was possible. He did the warming-up next to him and he got in line behind Marco when they were shooting on the goal. The midfielder seemed to be unimpressed but Mario wasn’t the one to give up easily. 

Erik watched them from a few metres distance. “Yeah, I should leave you alone so he can be close to you”, he thought. Mats took him to the side. “Greenhorn, keep your energies on the pitch. Mario is giving us a show, that’s all. Stay cool.” 

The trainer called Erik to give him some instructions and the defender noticed that Marco was staring at him until Mario shot a ball into his direction. “Erik? Did you hear what I say?” “Um, yes?” “So you will be in the starting eleven tomorrow, did you get it?” “Yes, sure.” The trainer eyed him. “Is everything okay?” “Of course, I will give my best.” “That’s good to hear.” 

Erik sighed. Mats was right, he shouldn’t take his private problems out on the pitch. He looked over to Marco who was still bandying the ball with Mario. Then the trainer finished the session and somebody brought the World cup trophy outside. “You should walk a lap of honour with it for the fans”, the team manager suggested. 

When they started their round, Marco followed them bravely. “How hard must this moment be for you”, Erik thought, “I wish I could run to you and take your hand.” Instead, he walked with Matze and Kevin, laughing at a joke the latter had made. “I won’t show you how hurt I am and how desperately I miss you”, Erik thought. His laughter sounded terribly wrong. 

But it hurt Marco to the core anyway.


	71. Seventy-one.

Mario witnessed the whole incident and suddenly he had an idea. He strolled over to Erik and flung his arms around him. Then he walked some metres of the victory lap together with him. The defender was stunned. Was this a new tactic? He carried it off well and put a good face on the matter. “You won’t work me up, at least not on the outside”, he thought.   
  
But Mario’s action worked somebody else up. Marco’s blood ran cold. “God damn, what are they doing? Allying against me?” Kevin came over to him. “We’re almost done, don’t worry”, he said to Marco. “Yeah, I’m _definitely_ done”, the midfielder murmured.   
  
Erik soon parted from Mario but Marco was in a bad mood nevertheless. The defender slowly walked over to him. “Are you okay?”, he asked carefully. “Are you kidding?” was all the midfielder hissed. Erik looked at him in shock. “I didn’t do anything wrong to you”, he whispered. “Yeah, in fact you didn’t do anything _at all_!”

Marco marched away together with Kevin. Erik didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry about it. “You should talk to him, really”, Mats urged. “I tried to”, Erik stated desperately, but he didn’t listen to me.“ “Try it again when we are back in the hotel”, the older one suggested, “maybe he grew quiet then. That wasn’t easy for him today and tomorrow won’t be, too.”   
  
“But who is asking me?”, the defender burst out, “that isn’t easy for me neither! All the time Mario is strolling around him and I don’t know what’s going on between the two of them!” “You do know.” “No, I don’t!” “Erik, don’t make a fool out of you. Everybody can see that Marco is giving Mario a cold shoulder.”   
  
“And how about that?”, Erik asked and nodded into the direction of the bench where Marco and Mario were sitting together, talking to each other. Mats lifted his eyebrow. “I don’t know what they are doing right now but I can trust my instincts. And they are saying that you have to talk to him and everything will be fine.” “Maybe _he_ has to talk _to me_ ”, Erik answered stubbornly. “You’re beyond help, greenhorn”, Mats sighed, “you both are.”   
  
Erik jogged into the locker room. He undressed himself and walked into the direction of the showers. The water did him good – as long as he noticed that Marco and Mario were copying him. “Maybe I’m old-fashioned”, he muttered, “but you shouldn’t see your ex-boyfriend naked.”   
  
Then he came to a conclusion that almost caught his breath. “But maybe I am already his ex-boyfriend, too.”


	72. Seventy-two.

After the shower, Erik rushed to the bus. When Marco entered the vehicle, he darted an intense look into the direction of the defender but he took a seat next to Kevin. Erik stayed alone until Mats let himself slump in the same seat row. Mario arrived just a few moments later, together with André.

"Talk to him, if possible, and don’t worry. I could see how he is watching you. I bet there is something going terribly wrong and if you speak with him, it will be cleared up." "I’ll try", Erik promised.

But in the end he didn’t get the chance to catch Marco alone. After the dinner, they ended up in an awkward situation together in the hotel lobby. Marco was sitting next to Erik, Mario opposite to him and Mats tried to play the peacekeeper, flanked by Poldi who didn’t know anything of the rivalries he was facing.

"I'll go to bed", Erik finally gave up. "Me, too", Marco added all of a sudden. They said goodnight to the others and walked over to the elevator. Mats winked at Erik encouraging.

When the doors of the elevator closed, Erik said the first thing that came up to his mind. "I miss you", he mumbled, reaching out his hand to Marco. "I missed you the whole day",  the midfielder answered, entangling his fingers hesitantly with Erik’s.

"What’s wrong with us?", the defender whispered. "I don’t know." "What about Mario?", Erik said without thinking. "Nothing. There’s absolutely nothing. Trust me", Marco mumbled.

"Do you want to come with me to my room?", Erik asked shyly. Marco smiled at him apologetically. "I don’t think that this is a good idea." "Why not?", Erik replied with a broken voice.

"I’ll have to sort some things out." "So you want to be alone?" "Don’t get mad at me." Erik swallowed hard. Marco gave him a quick kiss before he climbed out of the elevator. "Sleep well, love."

"He really wants to be alone", was all that Erik could think the whole night.

Marco on the other hand thought that he may be a burden for Erik. "He attended and celebrated the World cup, surely he doesn’t want to deal with me and my sad mood now. I should not involve him."

Both of them lay awake in their rooms, missing the other one desperately.

And the only one who slept well this night was Mario.


	73. Seventy-three.

"André, maybe I can win him back", Mario stated after the breakfast the next morning, "Marco and Erik seem to still avoid each other". "I don’t know if this is a good idea", the Chelsea player answered defensively. "Are you my friend or are you my friend? Then please help me." "I’m also Marco’s friend", André muttered. "But yes, if you need me, I’ll be there."  
  
Erik didn’t feel like playing football this day. He was tired, hopeless and his legs felt like they’re weighing tons. "But it’s Marco’s comeback", he said to himself, "go and pull yourself together." Both Erik and Marco were in the starting eleven against Argentina. "I’ll have to play outstanding", the defender thought, "and maybe I can give him an assist like Mario did in the old days."  
  
He tried to stand next to Marco for the team photo again, "then I can touch him at least for these five seconds". But it was André who upset his plans, much to Mario’s pleasure. He stood between the two lovers, willing to do Mario a friendly turn. "I’ll show it to you", Erik thought.  
  
In the end, it all turned out different. They played an awful match against Argentina and Erik knew with the final whistle that he really had a bad day on the pitch. "Come on, it wasn’t your fault alone", Mats tried to cheer him up. "I played horrible", Erik said. Above all, he felt guilty because Marco’s return with the national team had been such a disaster.  
  
Marco walked back to the locker room with hanging shoulders. "That wasn’t like it’s meant to be", he thought. He sat down on a bench in the locker room, pulling out his mobile. He knew that Marcel and Robin had been in the stadium and he wanted to write them a message to apologize for the team’s performance.  
  
He opened the messenger but flipped through his chat with Erik accidentally. Suddenly he read the words "Please, leave me alone", obviously written by him. "Fuck, what’s this?", he wondered before he put one and one together. "Jesus, everything is quite clear to me now. What a shit!"  
  
Marco jumped up, searching for his boyfriend. "Matze, have you seen Erik?" "No, I’m sorry." "Kevin? Do you know where Erik is?" "Not at all.” "Mats?", he made a final try but as usually with him, he didn’t need to speak his question out. "He’s over there in the hallway. And Marco? Please listen to him finally."  
  
The midfielder darted into the direction Mats had pointed out. Erik sat on the floor in a quiet corner, his sweater hanging over his head. Marco let himself slide down the wall until he sat next to the defender. He pulled an arm around him unsuspiciously and Erik looked at him surprised. "My room, when we are back in the hotel?" "I don’t know." "Please", Marco begged, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Is it good news or bad news? Because I can’t take bad ones anymore", Erik answered. "Yeah, that was really a bad one", Mario suddenly stepped into the conversation before Marco could say anything in response.   
  
"What?", Erik stated confused. "That was a bad match", the other one made clear, "that was what you were talking about, or not?" "Sure", Marco agreed tiredly.  
  
He stood up again, trying to reassure Erik with his gaze. "Let’s drive back to the hotel. And Mario?", he said diabolically, "I saw Ann-Kathrin standing outside." Mario blushed before he run away.   
  
Erik had to smile and he looked at Marco hesitantly. "Everything will be fine, don't worry", the midfielder whispered before he quickly stroked Erik’s cheek. "Please come to my room later."  
  
But Erik wasn't sure if he should accept the invitation.


	74. Seventy-four.

Marco on the other hand didn't even let him a chance. When they walked to the bus again, he shoved Mario so that he could enter the bus right behind Erik. The younger one wanted to sit down next to Mats again but Marco pushed him gently to the next free seat row. Erik stumbled inside and the midfielder took his place next to him. 

Before Erik could say anything, Marco started to talk. "You’re upset because of the message I sent to you a few days ago, aren't you?" Erik nodded. "Why do you want me to leave you alone?", he said accusingly, "I didn't do anything wrong". Marco laid his hand on Erik's leg, a touch that immediately sent shivers down the younger one’s spine.

"No, you didn't. It was my fault. The message wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Mario." The defender looked at him stunned. "Are you kidding?" Marco shook his head. "He texted me when we were writing and I sent my reply to you accidentally." 

"So it was a huge mistake?", Erik shouted louder than he wanted to, making Mats turning around, grinning satisfied. “Yes, it was. By the way, Mats, are you spying on us?”, Marco answered jokingly. “No, I’m trying to bring you to reason. But I guess my work is done for now.” 

Erik carefully leant his body against Marco, just so that nobody became suspicious. He breathed in the scent of the midfielder who still rested his hand on Erik’s thigh. “My room?”, he asked once again and this time Erik simply said “yes”. 

They both dawdled when the bus finally arrived at the hotel so that they were the last ones standing outside. Both gave the other players the advantage and ended up in one elevator on their own. 

When the doors closed, both practically crashed into each other. “I missed you so much”, Erik panted but Marco wasn’t able to answer because he placed a kiss on Erik’s lips. 

They were lost in the kiss with closed eyes, Erik’s arm flung around Marcos waist, the midfielder’s fingers running softly through the hair of his boyfriend. They savoured the moment and didn’t notice when the doors of the elevator parted again. Both only scattered when they heard a voice. 

“Oh dear”, somebody whispered in front of them.


	75. Seventy-five.

“Mario, wait”, Marco said quietly, “it’s finally time to talk. Come with us to my room, please.” The shorter one hesitated, but he followed Marco and Erik, many things running through his mind.   
  
When they arrived in the room, Marco started to speak. “I’m sorry that you witnessed our kiss. We should have been more careful.” “No, it’s okay”, Mario said weakly. “Maybe that was what I needed. To see how much you are in love with each other.” Marco and Erik shared a quick look.   
  
“I want to be honest. I always hoped to gain you back but I guess that I don’t have the slightest chance anymore”, Mario continued. Marco agreed. “It has nothing to do with Erik. I lost my feelings for you before I fell in love with him. You expected too much of me. Your move to Munich, your girlfriend, we’ve simply and sadly lost each other. And I am not the right one to live the life you want to have.”   
  
Mario started to blink and even Marco had some tears in his eyes. “I’ll leave then”, Erik mumbled, feeling that the two of them had to talk alone. “I’ll come to your room later, love”, Marco answered softly. When he had left, tears ran down both Marco’s and Mario’s cheeks. They cried over their lost love, the moments they shared together and a time that would never come back.   
  
“Are you happy with him?”, Mario finally asked. “Yes”, Marco said, smiling under his tears by the pure thought of Erik. “But I will never forget the time we spent together.” “Me neither”, Mario murmured, “but I wish you the best of luck with him. I really do. You’re making a good match.”   
  
“Thank you. And Mario? I meant what I said. I hope that we can remain friends.” “I hope that, too”, Mario added almost inaudibly. They embraced until Mario said: “Come on, go. He’s waiting for you.”   
  
Marco smiled with a lump in his throat. “I’m happy that we have talked. Whenever something is wrong, please come to me. I’m still your friend, don’t you ever forget.” Mario nodded.   
  
They both left the room into different directions. Mario went to his room and Marco started to search for Erik. When he arrived at his hotel room, he knocked at the door. Erik opened, a worried look on his face. “Are you okay?”, he asked. “Yes, I talked to him. He finally realized that he isn’t able to get us apart. Everything is fine now. But wait… not _everything_.”   
  
Erik raised his eyebrows. “I’ll show it to you”, Marco mumbled as he entered the room. Erik sat down on the edge of the bed. “No matter what it is, we’ll deal with it”, he stated firmly. “Oh yes, we’ll do”, Marco murmured while he came closer to the younger one.   
  
He pushed Erik down and kissed him again. “I can’t tell you how much I have missed you. Promise me that we will talk to each other earlier if something like that happens again in the future.” “I promise”, Erik whispered directly into Marco’s ear. “And _you_ – please promise me that you’ll stay here for the night. “No problem at all”, the midfielder whispered back.   
  
Once again, Erik felt like the happiest man on earth. And once again, the next disaster was already just a few days away from them.


	76. Seventy-six.

But first, fate smiled at them. Marco participated in the press conference the day after the match against Argentina. Once again the journalists asked him about the World cup but he knew that it probably was the last time he was reminded of his injury. He stayed cool and praised the “younger team mates that are doing a good job”. Erik grinned when he heard it. 

The trainer on the other hand encouraged Erik, too. He planned with him for the starting eleven against Scotland. “You’re set on the left side”, he told Erik who was very proud. Jogi also had a long conversation with Marco, telling him about his strategy and the role he should play in the team. 

They had moved to a training camp next do Dortmund before the match against Scotland. “I am so happy”, Erik stated when they had a moment on their own. “Mario is accepting us, we are doing very well with the team and the preparation for the European Championship has begun. Could it get any better?” Marco grinned and shook his head. 

“But wait, yes, it could. Look how I will jump over this fence.” They laughed together at Marco’s attempt of impressing Erik – something that in fact worked every time. And the midfielder indeed looked very elegant while he flew over the boards. 

They even spent the evening together, hanging around. “Come on, let us take a selfie”, Marco suggested. “Look how pretty we are”, he smiled while he examined the result. “I’ll post it on Instagram.” “Maybe I should get an account, too”, Erik considered. “Absolutely”, Marco encouraged him. “I’ll help you.” 

Both shared several hours of relaxation with the other players or on their own. And Marco forgot about his World cup trauma the moment they went to the first training session in Dortmund. “That’s my home, together with Erik”, he thought.

He walked out of the tunnel with the defender by his side, feeling that this was the way it was meant to be. For Mario it was an uneasy situation to play in Dortmund and Marco tried to encourage him. “It’s the national team, don’t worry. They won’t boo you”, he told him. “I hope you are right.” “Hey, you shot us to the title!” “I hope I will shoot us to another one in two years. And then we’ll lift the trophy together.” They smiled at each other, enjoying the training session. 

Kevin in the meantime showed Poldi everything, bursting with pride. “It’s incredible how happy he is”, Mario stated. “He has a new girlfriend”, Marco winked. “Don’t fool me!” “No, it’s true. He’s totally enamoured.” Mario grinned at him. “We should tease him a little bit”, he said. “Yes, definitely!”, Marco grinned back. 

“It’s a pity that the national break will be over soon”, Mario regretted. “But we will meet again next month”, Marco stated, “and first, let’s beat Scotland up.”

He didn’t know that the Scottish team wasn’t the only one who got beaten up in some kind of way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to include the "Jumping-over-the-fence" and the "First-let-us-take-a-selfie"-scenario. Still not over it. :-D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and kudos and comments!


	77. Seventy-seven.

The match day had finally arrived and the whole team looked forward to it. The Dortmund footballers were glad to play in their own stadium and everybody was eager to win against the Scottish team. It was the first match of the Euro qualifiers and a new chapter in the book of the national team had begun. 

All of the players could feel the special atmosphere when they walked out on the pitch. The World cup was the past, the European championship the future. And as a sign of peace Mario stood between Marco and Erik, embracing both of them while singing the national anthem. 

They played much better than against Argentina and Erik nearly shot a goal. Mario was glad because the fans shouted his name and Jogi seemed to be satisfied with all of them – which was important to Erik because not only Marco’s family was in the stadium, but his own, too. 

“God, I love you so much”, he thought in the halftime, watching Marco, as they took the lead with one goal. The match became thrilling again because the Scottish team shot the equaliser but Thomas brought them to the front again. 

Everything was fine now and Erik allowed himself to be entirely happy. It was the 90th minute of the match, he had performed much better than against Argentina and he harmonized on the pitch with Marco and Mario.

It seemed that they were able to play together, to hang out together without any problems finally. Marco has made a successful comeback in the end and they were shortly before winning the game. 

“Maybe we can return to the lodge for one or two days”, Erik thought, smiling to himself like a lunatic, "but it doesn’t matter because the main thing is that we made it. We’re through.”

But then he heard an awful scream. A desperate, horrible scream full of pain and panic. 

He knew the voice all too well and his heart missed a beat before he froze. The player who was lying on the pitch, still screaming and not standing up again was Marco.

Erik could not avert the gaze from his suffering boyfriend while his heart shattered into countless pieces.


	78. Seventy-eight.

Erik stood there like a statue. He saw Christoph and Thomas taking care of Marco - and Mario next to him. Mario was giving fluttering signs to the doctor and Erik suddenly had the awkward thought that it was good that he was at the midfielder's side. 

He couldn't walk over to Marco himself without raising suspicions and so he just stood there, watching the scenario. It seemed like an eternity until the doctor arrived and an even longer eternity until Marco was finally able to speak with him. 

Erik noticed that Marco’s same foot was injured and he could literally feel the pain that Marco was enduring – physically and mentally. It took a long while until the injured midfielder could limp off the pitch. He fell down on the side-line immediately, burying his face in his hands. 

"Please, let him be okay", Erik prayed. He hardly noticed that Matze came on the pitch to replace Marco. He couldn’t concentrate on the match anymore, he tried to face his boyfriend. When the match was over, the midfielder limped to the locker room, accompanied by the doctor. 

“At least he can walk”, Erik thought. He stayed on the pitch with the others to thank the fans for their support, but in his mind he was somewhere else. He took the first opportunity to leave the pitch and search for Marco. The midfielder was sitting in the locker room, a shocked impression on his face. 

Erik sat down at his side, looking at his bandaged foot. “What happened?”, he whispered, “what did the doctor say? God damn, I’m so sorry. Does it hurt badly?” Marco swallowed. “We’ll have to wait until the examination tomorrow. But the worst pain is not in the foot”, he managed to say. 

“And Erik? Could you please do me a favour?” The defender nodded although he was afraid of the question because he feared that Marco wanted to be alone again. “Please go outside and talk to the media. I hope they will leave me be then.” “It goes without saying”, Erik answered, already about to leave to the mixed zone but Marco called him back. 

“Can you please come to my flat later?” The younger one was touched by the begging, desperate tone in Marco’s voice. “That’s for sure. I‘ll be there for you. We’ll go through this together.” He gave him a quick squeeze before he went over to the journalists. 

When he came back, Marco was already gone but somebody else murmured his name. “Erik?”, Mario’s voice sounded through the room, “could you please keep me informed how he is doing?” “Sure.” “And please take care of him.” “I promise.” He embraced Mario before he left the locker room. Outside, he sucked in the cold air. 

“Why is it always him”, he thought, “I wish I would have been able to protect him.” The defender hurried to his car. While he drove to Marco’s flat his mobile rang several times but he didn’t care. 

He just wanted to be with the person who needed him the most now. But when he read the first message while he waited at a red light, he had to smile nevertheless.


	79. Seventy-nine.

The person who was writing him was Marco’s physiotherapist. He assumed that Erik was taking care of him, a fact that warmed the defender’s heart.   
  
The message was:  
 _“Prop up his foot on a cushion. As we don’t know yet how severe the injury is he shouldn’t walk too much. You can use some ice. This was the official part. The unofficial is: Give him a beer to calm him down, if he didn’t take too much painkillers right now, and a hug from me. :-) We’ll sort it out.”_  
  
“Yeah, we’ll sort it out”, Erik promised himself and Marco. He trembled anyway when he rang at Marco’s door. The midfielder limped to the entrance and let Erik in. The younger one was afraid that he wouldn’t find the right words but his fears were ungrounded because Marco just embraced him like he never wanted to let go.   
  
He hobbled to the sofa and Erik followed him. Marco lay down on the couch and Erik took his foot into his lap. “Tell me what happened”, he questioned, “how does the foot feel?” He caressed Marco’s leg carefully while the midfielder started to talk.   
  
“The Scottish player hit me and I lost the balance, twisting the ankle again. The pain was heavier than the last time but the foot feels better now. But I don’t know. What if the ligament is totally torn this time?” “Let me have a look”, Erik said. “It’s swollen but you at least you could tread. We’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”   
  
“That will be a bad night. Again”, Marco said desperately. “But this time, you are not alone. Look, I got an order”, Erik explained, showing Marco the message from his physiotherapist. The midfielder had to smile. “I didn’t get any painkillers at all but the best painkiller is sitting next to me”, he mumbled.   
  
Erik embraced him. Then he grabbed a cushion and placed it under Marco’s foot. “Are you hungry?”, he asked. “No, I can’t eat. I’m still sick”, Marco replied. “Do you want anything else? A beer? Some water?” “No, please, just stay here with me.”   
  
They sat in silence and the only sound came from Erik’s hands that stroked Marco. “What if I’m out for a longer time? Maybe I need a surgery”, Marco said all of a sudden. “It could take months until I’m back again and then I’m still not in the state I used to be. I’m so sick and tired of pain and rehab.”   
  
“Maybe it isn’t so severe”, Erik tried to calm him down, “tomorrow we will know more. And even if it’s severe, you’ll make it. We’ll make it. You can’t turn back the clock. Come on, we’ll move to the bed. You need a rest.”   
  
Erik helped Marco to get dressed for the night. He tried to find a comfortable place for the midfielder’s foot before he slipped under the blanket. Both lay awake a while before Marco said: “Erik? Could you please come closer?” The younger one moved his body and Marco snuggled into him, burying his head on Erik’s shoulder.   
  
The latter felt that his skin was becoming wet from Marco’s tears but all he could do was stroking him and holding him tight. “Shhh, everything will be okay. I’m here. I won’t let you alone.”   
  
Marco finally fell asleep but Erik was wide awake. Even if he didn’t let it show he knew that Marco’s foot could be injured much severer than he thought.


	80. Eighty.

In the end Erik, still sleepless, sat down on the sofa in Marco’s living room, flipping through the messages on his mobile. He saw a familiar number and called back.  
  
“Mom? Yes, I’m with him. I’m sorry that we couldn’t meet after the match but he needs me now. Thank you for your understanding. No, we don’t know how severe the injury is right now. Sure, I’ll keep you informed. And mom? Do you think that there is anything more I can do for him? I hope my presence is enough, I’m feeling so helpless.”  
  
Erik jerked because a warm hand suddenly lay on his shoulder. “Your presence is more than enough”, Marco mumbled, taking a seat next to the younger one. “Yes, mom”, Erik smiled, “he’s awake. I’ll tell him. Have a safe trip home.” “I should give you her regards”, Erik told Marco, “she’s really worried.”  
  
“Thank you”, Marco murmured shyly. “Couldn’t you sleep?”, the defender asked. Marco shook his head, not willing to come out with the truth but Erik knew him all too well in the meantime.  
  
“Your foot hurts”, the defender stated and it wasn’t a question. Marco nodded. Erik walked to the fridge and brought out two beers. “If Kloppo would know…”, he said. “He sent me a message”, Marco answered, taking a huge sip from the bottle but then he put it away.  
  
“I’m sorry. Because of me you couldn’t meet with your parents after the match, isn’t it so?”, the midfielder continued. Erik shrugged. “Are you nuts? Nobody can stop me from being there for you. For better and for worse.”  
  
Marco was tickled. “Thank you.” Erik snorted. “Why? That’s taken for granted.”  
  
“In any case, I’m feeling much better now and that’s your credit. I’ll come back no matter how long it takes.” “That’s my boy!”, Erik grinned.  
  
“By the way, should I drive you to the hospital tomorrow?” “No, Marcel and Robin will come over. If you appear there the fans will freak out and think that you’re injured, too.” “That’s true.”  
  
“But you can drive us to the lodge afterwards if I don’t have to stay in the clinic.” “With pleasure. We’ll meet with the team the day after tomorrow so there is plenty of time.”  
  
“Let’s keep our fingers crossed that the foot doesn’t upset our plans.” “Even if so. The lodge isn’t running away. And me neither”, Erik replied. “ _I_ definitely _can’t_ run away”, Marco laughed, pointing at the bandage, “but I still can do other things.”  
  
“And that is?” The midfielder chuckled softly. “Bridging the time, love.”  
  
And together, they made it through the night.


	81. Eighty-one.

The next morning, Marcel and Robin came over to drive Marco to the hospital. Erik embraced him tightly and kissed him goodbye. “Please send me a message as soon as you know more. I’ll keep my fingers crossed. And I wish that I could be by your side.”

“Don’t worry, love. These two are used to my injuries”, the midfielder smiled, pointing at Marcel and Robin. They patted Erik on the shoulder before they left.

The next hours lasted eternally. Erik checked his mobile whenever it was possible but during the training it had to remain in the locker room. The trainer seemed to read his thoughts in the middle of the session. “Yes Erik, you can go to the toilet”, he winked at him. “But if you have any news, please tell me.”

The defender thanked him and rushed into the locker room where he indeed found a message from Marco on his smartphone. “I’m quite lucky. No surgery is needed, the ligament is torn partially and I’m out for four weeks. But it could have been worse so I’m relieved.”

Erik hastily wrote back. “Phew, I’m relieved, too. I’ll help you with anything that’s possible.” When he wanted to put the mobile aside, another message popped up. “You’re the best support I can imagine. Let’s drive to the lodge in the afternoon?” “Yes! I’ll pick you up.”

The defender ran back on the pitch and right into his trainer. With a breathless voice he told him what Marco has reported. “I thought he would be out for longer. It’s annoying that the injury happened but he got off lightly. Tell him that he will get all the time he needs for his recovery.” Erik nodded eagerly.  
  
“By the way, the session is over”, the trainer shouted.

Some of his teammates came to Erik and asked him if he has any news from Marco. He told them the diagnosis. “Man, we need him so much”, Auba stated sadly.

“Tell him ‘hello’ from us, we wish him all a speedy recovery”, Sebastian added. “It’s great that you are by his side”, he said, “you’re doing him good. Thank you for taking care of him.” With these words he embraced Erik quickly before he left the locker room.

Kevin was the next. “What a shit”, he uttered, “but I bet he will get over this injury much faster than the last time.”

“Why?”, Erik asked, “because he won’t miss the World cup?” “No, dummy”, Kevin laughed, slapping the younger one. “Because you are there for him.”

“Could it be true? Can I really make the difference?”, Erik thought later in his flat when he packed his bag for the lodge.

Just some hours later, Marco gave him the answer.


	82. Eighty-two.

Once again, they drove to their hideaway. Erik brought their belongings inside while Marco stepped with his crutches out of the car. “Love? Could you please leave me alone for a few minutes?”, he asked the younger one.

Erik winced by the words “leave me alone” but he obliged.

Marco hobbled to the clearing and sat down on the bench. “Time to sum up”, he thought.  
  
The last months flew by in his mind’s eye. The moment when he became aware that his relationship with Mario was over. The training camp and Erik’s birthday surprise. His injury. The missed World cup. The holidays with Marcel and Robin.

Sometimes it was more than he could bear but he had his family, friends and teammates close by his side. And he had Erik.

If he was honest, out of all the incidents in the last months, the moment when he sat with Erik on this bench for the first time was the most important, most emotional one. It was the moment when everything had changed.

He remembered their first kiss and the first time they made love. A warm, intense feeling flooded through his body. “I have arrived”, he thought, leaving the clearing where he had lived through the worst and the best.

He hurried to limp back to the lodge. He could already see Erik through the window from a distance and his heart melted away. The younger one was rummaging in the kitchen, concentrated on some pots and pans.  
  
Marco just stood there, watching him for minutes, before he entered the lodge. “Hey”, Erik asked with a smile, “everything okay?” “Mhm”, Marco mumbled. “Could please come here?” He sat down on the sofa and knocked at the place right next to him.

Erik left the kitchen and came over. Before he could say anything, Marco unexpectedly kissed him. “Awwww, what was this?”, Erik asked breathlessly after he was released again. “I have something for you”, Marco mumbled, pulling out a bundle from the pocket of his jeans.

The younger one looked at him surprised. “Open it”, Marco urged. Erik brought out a bracelet, the same that he has gifted Marco before the World cup. “I think we could both wear it?”, he asked shyly. Erik nodded and presented him his wrist. “Please, can you fix it?”

“Yes, I can”, Marco said.  
  
“Because you fixed me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, that's the end - preliminary. The story has arrived in the present and I need history to move on to write maybe a sequel. :-)
> 
> I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for reading this fic that became much, much longer than I have ever expected. Thank you for your comments and the huge amount of kudos. I'm still overwhelmed what came out of it.
> 
> I am sure that I will be back with another Marco/Erik fic, because these two are just too cute and adorable. I hope that they will provide me new inspiration in the near future. 
> 
> At the moment I'm writing a Marco/Erik one-shot and I would be happy if you will read it. 
> 
> Bye for now, I'm sad that this ends. But an ending is always a new beginning. :-)


End file.
